Pensarás que estoy loca pero te amo
by Liziie Cullen
Summary: —Existe un chico, uno que me gusta mucho... – comencé. —Eso está bien, ¿cuál es el problema? —Él no sabe nada de mí, dudo que sepa mi nombre – admití. —Deberías decirle a ese muchacho que te gusta. —Abuela, él no me conoce. No puedo llegar y decirle "Hola, soy Nessie. Tú no me conoces pero yo te quiero..." ¡Quedaría como una loca! /TodosHumanos/
1. VERDADES

**LA MAYORÍA DE LOS PERSONAJES DE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER PERO LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA**

* * *

><p><strong>- 1 -<strong>

**VERDADES  
><strong>

* * *

><p>La abuela vendría a casa en un par de horas. Mis padres tenían que viajar por motivos laborales así que pasaría una semana completa sola con ella. Decir que adoro sus visitas es poco, cuando era niña ella solía contarme cuentos de hadas, esas increíbles historias de amor que solo pasan en los libros, esos que tanto amaba. Parece que el gusto por la literatura era una cosa de familia. Pasar siete días con ella sería absolutamente genial, incluso si también tenía que asistir a clases.<p>

Observé a mi padre cruzar el pasillo esquivando a mi madre para entrar en su habitación, estaba prácticamente enloquecido organizando las maletas a último momento.

―¡¿Nessie, has visto mi camisa azul?!

―No papá, pero encontré los documentos que te faltaban.

Le entregué el grueso folio de hojas que sabía necesitaba para presentar en conferencia. Él era abogado especializado en derecho familiar, llevaba muchos años trabajando para una misma firma por lo que ahora estaba a un paso de convertirse en socio. Esa era la principal razón de su viaje, debía que asistir a una reunión en Chicago para ultimar detalles de un caso importante. Todos sabían que si lo ganaba, tenía la sociedad asegurada.

―Gracias cariño, eres un ángel – entonces, como hacía cuando era niña, pasó la mano por mi cabeza enredando mi cabello.

―¡Papá, me despeinas!

Me retiré un poco de su lado acomodando mis rulos cobrizos, él sonrió. Todos decían lo mucho que me parecía a mi padre, exceptuando mis ojos castaños y mi rubor que eran iguales a los de mi madre.

―Lo siento cariño, ¿y mamá?

―Está en el teléfono, creo – él asintió abrazándome por los hombros mientras ambos bajabamos a la sala.

Efectivamente ella se encontraba ahí, con el tubo en el oido y una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Imaginé que debía estar hablando con alguna de mis muchas tías porque esa expresión en su rostro decía mucho de la conversación.

Mamá sonrió todavía más cuando nos vio, murmuró unas otras pocas palabras al teléfono antes de acabar la llamada.

―¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?

Papá se le acercó sin prisa, envolvió sus brazos en torno a su cintura mientras ella los cruzaba alrededor del cuello de su marido.

―Nessie me ayudaba a preparar todo para el viaje, ¿tú ya estás lista?

Ella asintió a la vez que las manos de él recorrían sus cintura hasta llegar a su apenas crecido vientre. Mi madre tenía cuatro meses de embarazo, un embarazo no planeado y que en un principio no creyeron posible debido a todas las complicaciones que pasó para tenerme a mí. Afortunadamente esta vez, según su médico personal, tanto el bebé como la mamá estaban en perfectas condiciones y no habían indicios de que algo malo pudiese suceder. Todos en la familia estaban muy felices con el nuevo miembro que llegaría en breve, en especial yo que aunque jamás pensé tener un hermano o hermana ahora lo esperaba ansiosa.

―Obviamente – admitió ella rodando los ojos.

Mamá también tenía que salir por la semana pero ella iba al Congreso Internacional de Neurobiología que se realizaba todos los años en Houston, Texas. Esta vez era especial pues le habían le habían pedido exponer sobre la interacción de los neurotransmisores de la corteza prefrontal del cerebro, el tema de su tesis de doctorado. Era sin dudas una oportunidad muy buena para su carrera, por esa razón en cuando se aseguró de que el viaje no supondría ningún riesgo para su salud o para la del bebé aceptó. Papá la apoyó completamente.

―Siempre tan preparada.

―No, lo que pasa es que tú siempre dejas todo para lo último.

Me reí al igual que mi madre, sobre todo porque ella tenía razón.

―¿Ustedes dos se están burlando de mí? – preguntó él con fingido enojo.

Entonces se abalanzó sobre mí y empezó a perseguirnos por toda la casa para hacernos cosquillas. En ese momento yo no dejaba de reír, tanto que casí no podía caminar. Mamá se encontraba ya tirada sobre el sofá llorando de la risa mientras sostenía su vientre.

El timbre interrumpió nuestro divertido momento familiar, dos pares de ojos se posaron sobre mí que era quien más cerca estaba de la puerta, rodé los ojos pero fui a abrir. Ese era un juego que teníamos, cada vez que sonaba la puerta o el teléfono quien recibiera más miradas le tocaba atender.

La abuela me recibió con un gran abrazo. Hacía ya un tiempo que no la veía, sobre todo desde que comenzaron las clases pues con tantas tareas no había podido visitarla con la misma frecuencia de antes.

―¡Abuela!

―Pequeña, ¿cómo estás?

―Contenta – sonreí, pasar tiempo con ella era una de las cosas que más me gustaba hacer.

Mi padre apareció para saludar con un abrazo a mi abuela Esme seguido de cerca por mi mamá que aún estaba secándose las lágrimas.

―Edward, Bella, ¿cómo va ese bebé? – ella puso una mano sobre el vientre de mi madre.

―Tranquilo Esme, creo que será un niño muy obediente – la abuela rió, papá también.

―Eso es algo bueno para ustedes. Entonces yo tendré a esta princesa para mí por una semana.

No pude evitar rodar los ojos, odiaba cuando me trataban como a una pequeña. Quiero decir, tengo quince años, casi dieciséis, ya no soy una niña pero mi familia constantemente parecía creer que lo era sin importar qué.

―Nessie, ya tienes todos nuestros números personales además del teléfono de los dos hoteles. No tendrás problemas en localizarnos a cualquiera de los dos si nos necesitas.

Papá asintió de acuerdo.

―Estaremos bien mamá, creo que podemos arreglarnos unos días sin ustedes.

―Todo irá bien Bella, Nessie les hablará cada noche – aseguró la abuela sin quitar su sonrisa.

Mamá se sonrojó levemente, todos sabían que era demasiado protectora en ocaciones pero nadie podía dudar que todo lo que hacía lo hacía por amor.

―Perdona cielo, la costumbre.

Papá miró su reloj nuevamente con sorpresa, aparentemente ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Tres cuartos de hora después él estaba subiendo las maletas de ambos al coche, mamá me abrazó con fuerza otra vez murmurando cosas que no alcancé a comprender del todo a causa de sus lágrimas. Evidentemente las hormonas estaban haciendo de las suyas en ella otra vez.

―Amor, se está haciendo tarde.

―Ten un buen viaje Bella – saludó la abuela Esme dándole un beso.

Ella asintió antes de despedirse finalmente de nosotras para subir en el asiento del acompañante. Entonces papá se acercó a nosotros para darle un beso a la abuela, seguidamente me abrazó con tanta fuerza como mi madre lo hizo.

―Portate bien con tu abuela Nessie, ¿ok?

―Claro que sí. Mucha suerte papá.

―Gracias cariño, te veremos en una semana.

Los dos se despidieron desde el coche minutos antes de marcharse, nosotras permanecimos de pie en le jardín hasta que los perdimos de vista por la carretera. El resto del día fue realmente bueno, afortunadamente la abuela Esme y yo teníamos gustos muy similares, ambas podíamos permanecer juntas por un largo tiempo sin que al cabo de un rato alguna se terminase aburriendo de la otra. Era completamente genial.

Pasaban de las nueve cuando recibí un mensaje en mi teléfono móvil, no fue una sorpresa ver que era Tabatha pero por alguna razón que no pude comprender en ese momento su mensaje me hizo sentir extraña.

Estaba terminado de cambiarme para dormir cuando la abuela entró en mi habitación, me miró durante lo que pareció medio segundo antes de sentarse en la cama a mi lado.

―¿Qué sucede Renesmee?

―Oh, es nada – me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

La abuela Esme rió.

―Eres igual que Bella, no sabes mentir pequeña. Vamos, cuéntame.

Permanecí quieta mirando el suelo, hasta el momento solo había hablado de esa clase de temas con mis amigas más intimas. No era porque no tuviese confianza en familia o algo así, claro que no. La razón principal era que me sentía confundida, abrumada por mis sentimientos, e incluso tal vez un poco avergonzada por la situación.

―Existe un chico, uno que me gusta... – comencé con torpeza, ni siquiera sabía qué decir.

―Eso está bien, ¿cuál es el problema?

―Él no sabe nada de mí, dudo que sepa mi nombre – entonces ocurrió algo que no esperaba, la abuela comenzó a reírse divertida.

―Oh, pequeña.

―¿Qué es tan gracioso? – le pregunté frunciendo el ceño, sin entender.

Ella negó.

―Nada, solo recordé algo que pasó hace mucho. Deberías decirle a ese muchacho que te gusta.

―Abuela, él no me conoce. No puedo llegar y decirle "Hola, soy Nessie. Tú no me conoces pero yo te quiero..." ¡Quedaría como una loca!

Escondí la cara en la almohada para acallar el grito que quería emerger desde lo más profundo de mi garganta. La abuela acarició mi hombro con suavidad, levanté la cabeza torpemente pero la vergüenza y la frustración no me permitieron verla a los ojos. Me tomó del mentón y giró mi rostro haciéndome enfocar la vista en ella otra vez.

―Que dos personas no se conozcan no es un impedimento para que se quieran.

―No comprendo.

Durante un eterno minuto pareció meditar sus palabras hasta que repentinamente se levantó dejándome sola, y más confundida, en la habitación. Ella regresó casi diez minutos después llevando en sus manos lo que parecía ser un viejo cuaderno, las tapas eran de color azul claro aunque más bien parecía ser de un tono celeste, si bien estaban algo desgastadas por el paso del tiempo, se encontraban en perfecto estado.

―Deberías leer esto, creo que después podremos hablar con más claridad – me entregó el cuaderno con una pequeña sonrisa antes de marcharse.

―Pero... ¿qué es esto? – fue lo unico que atiné a preguntar antes de que la abuela se marchase completamente.

―Buenas noches Nessie.

Ella cerró la puerta de la habitación dejándome con un millón de dudas en la cabeza. Miré nuevamente ese viejo cuaderno en mis manos, finalmente la curiosidad me ganó así que lo abrió sin tener la menor idea de lo que podría encontrar ahí dentro pero sabiendo que jamás lo descubriría no tomaba la iniciativa.

_Es extraña la forma en la que la vida puede cambiar de un minuto a otro. Una sola acción, una de la que a veces ni siquiera eres responsable, desencadena una serie de reacciones que modifican tu presente, y tu futuro. _

_Lo modifican todo. _

_Comprendí a través de la experiencia que cada una de nuestras decisiones acarrean consecuencias, buenas o malas, tanto en nosotros como en aquellos que están cerca. Como si se tratara de un efecto dominó. Interferimos en las vidas de otras personas, estas personas a su vez modifican otras vidas que cambian alterando un orden que no se cumple, o tal vez sí lo hace._

_No podría decir a ciencia cierta si es una de esas leyes de la vida, esas que no pueden evitarse por mucho que se intente. Tampoco estoy segura de creer en esa clase de cosas, pero ahora me veo en la posición de cuestionarme al menos. _

_Sea lo que sea es difícil para mí pensar que una sola acción marcó un antes y un después en mi vida, un quiebre. Una vida antes de él, otra vida después. _

Las últimas palabras de esta persona, que parecía ser una mujer, resonaron en mi cabeza como si de un eco se tratara. Sin saber nada sobre ella su vida me causaba curiosidad, e incluso un poco de preocupación por su futuro.

Pasé la página decidida a continuar con la lectura a pesar de que podría estar violentando la privacidad de alguien. Entonces descubrí que el contenido de la escritura cambió.

_Siempre me consideré una persona normal, puede que a veces algo extraña pero normal al fin. Desde muy pequeña tenía esa manía de planearlo todo, hasta el último detalle de lo que creía era una perfectamente ordenada vida. Con el paso de los años fui manteniéndome entre los límites de ese plan, adecuando todo aquello que me sucedía para que concordara con el futuro que creé para mí dentro de mi mente. _

_¿Demasiado controlador? Probablemente, sí. Esa era una crítica que escuchaba con frecuencia en mi circulo más íntimo, en mi defensa solo diré que no conocía otra forma de vivir. _

_Podría decirse que todo comenzó cuando decidí trasladarme a San Francisco, las escuela de médicina de la UCSF era una de mis favoritas por lo que cuando fui aceptada pensé en nada más. Nikki también eligió la misma cuidad para estudiar artes liberales por lo que rápidamente comenzamos a hacer planes. _

¿Nikki? ¿La misma Nikki que...? Dios mío, no es posible que sea lo que estoy pensando.

_Mudarme a una ciudad que hasta el momento me resultaba desconocida era demasiado llamativo para mí, bueno, para las dos. Desde luego no nos equivocámos porque San Francisco resultó ser prácticamente un paraíso terrenal para nosotras, incluso en esas ocaciones cuando me sentía sola. _

_Ese era el único fallo en mi perfección. La abrumadora sensación de soledad, la falta de un algo vital que sabes existe pero que no está a tu alcance. _

_De todas formas esta ciudad me dio además la posibilidad de conocer a personas maravillosas, personas que afortunadamente puedo llamar amigos sin temor a equivocarme. _

_La intrépida de Jessica, la dulce Bree, la brillante Ángela, el cauteloso de James, y por supuesto Emmett, el hombre más divertido del planeta. Emmett siempre fue mi complice en todo, nuestra química juntos era incomparable pero no de una forma romántica sino algo más parecido a un lazo de hermandad, bastante similar a lo que tenía con Nikki. _

_Es complejo de expresar con palabras, solo puedo decir que con él me sentía segura, confiada. Estar con Emmett era casi como estar en casa, y eso se sentía realmente bien. _

Cerré el diario al acabar la página sin saber realmente cómo me sentía yo. Lo que si sabía era a quién pertenecía ese viejo cuaderno. Reconocía esos nombre, esos detalles, esa forma de expresarse. Y me reprendí mentalmente por no reconocer la letra de mi madre desde el principio.

Descansé la cabeza en la almohada mientras pensaba, y cuanto más pensaba más dudas aparecían en mi mente. Sabía que tenía que hablar con la abuela mañana, porque ella debía responder unas cuantas preguntas.

Entonces, sin saber cuando, me quedé dormida.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Algo nuevo y loco que salió de mi cabeza un día y no me resistí a escribirlo. Espero que les guste esta historia que no tendrá más de cuatro o cinco capítulos, y todos relatados por Nessie.<em>**

**_Un beso, Liziie._ **


	2. ACCIONES

****LA MAYORÍA DE LOS PERSONAJES DE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER PERO LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA****

* * *

><p><strong>- 2 - <strong>

**ACCIONES**

* * *

><p>Cuando desperté esa mañana sentía mi cabeza como si estuviese a punto de estallar, me levanté tan pronto como pude despegarme de las sábanas y tomé un analgésico de mi buró. Como todos los lunes me tocaba asistir al instituto así que debía darme prisa.<p>

Después de ducharme me vestí con unos simples jeans azules claros, una remera blanca de tirantes, sobre ella acomodé un buzo de lana azul eléctrico con cuello bote y mangas anchas. Saqué del armario mis tenis blancos favoritos además de la chaqueta gris que tía Alice me regaló hace algunos meses.

Peiné y sequé mi cabello con cuidado, tal vez no le diese importancia a la ropa pero mi cabello era mi obsesión. Me gustaba que siempre estuviese bien arreglado.

Cuando entré a la cocina la abuela ya estaba allí con el desayuno listo para servir. Me sonrió al verme entrar pero no comentó nada extraño, tampoco hablé hasta no estar sentada en la mesa con la comida en el plato delante de mí.

―Entonces, sobre el diario... – comencé tanteando el terreno.

―¿Lo has leído?

Sin ninguna expresión en el rostro asentí.

―¿Por qué tienes el diario de mi madre? ¿y por qué me lo diste a mí?

―¿Tú qué piensas? – preguntó tranquila untándo mermelada en una tostada.

Comencé a frustrarme, era obvio que ella estaba evadiendo mis preguntas aunque no entendía por qué. Solo quería escuchar la verdad, una respuesta a las dudas que ese diario creó en mí.

―Abuela, ¿puedes decirme las cosas de una vez por todas?

―No Renesmee, tendrás que leer para obtener esas respuestas. No puedo contestarte, debes ser tú quien lo haga.

Ella se levantó de la mesa para recoger su plato vacio, quise decir algo más pero ya era hora de irme. Regresé otra vez a mi habitación para guardar el diario en mi bolsa, estaba claro que la abuela no pensaba decirme nada por lo que estaba en mí averiguar lo que necesitaba saber, en cuanto tuviese un tiempo libre volvería a leer desde el lugar en el que quedé la noche anterior.

La primera clase, o sesión de tortura, como quieran llamarlo, fue Matemáticas. No es necesario decir que odio tanto la materia como al profesor Schnidder. También creo que el odio es mutuo. Lengua y Biología, mis dos materias favoritas, tampoco me resultaron atractivas esa mañana, tanto así que ni siquiera me esforcé por prestarle atención a la lección. Era obvio que no estaba metida en mis clases, mi cabeza viajaba para otro lado.

Me sentí prácticamente liberada cuando sonó el timbre del almuerzo, recogí mis cosas con rápidez antes encaminarme a la cafetería en busca de mis amigas. No necesité buscar mucho para encontrarlas, la rubia alta de ojos azules, Tabatha, se encontraba sentada en nuestra mesa de siempre escuchando pacientemente con las mejillas acaloradas. Tabatha, que además de mi mejor amiga era mi prima, hija de mis tíos Emmett y Rosalie, era una persona muy bonita físicamente pero lo era aún más en su interior, no tenía aires de diva como varias de las chicas más guapas del instituto sino que ella siempre se preocupaba por los demás, odiaba las injusticias y constantemente intentaba concienciar a todos sobre los peligros del calentamiento global. A su lado se encontraba Sophie, mi otra mejor amiga, que por curioso que suene es absolutamente opuesta a Tabatha. Sophie es el vivo retrato de su madre Ángela, tiene su mismo cabello negro, los mismo ojos castaños, la misma mente rápida y la misma belleza exótica.

Sophie fue la primera en verme cuando estaba a solo unos cuantos metros de distancia, me sonrió a la vez que me sentaba a su lado en la mesa con mi almuerzo. Tabatha también sonrió.

―¿Cómo va todo chicas? – pregunté sin especificar.

Sophie se encogió de hombros.

―Esa pregunta mejor te la hacemos a ti – comentó Tabatha –. Tu cara es para una foto.

―No tuve una buena noche.

―¿Ya se fueron tus padres? – preguntó ahora Sophie, asentí.

―Desde ayer por la tarde estoy con mi abuela, ¿por qué?

Ella rodó los ojos.

―Tenemos que hacer el informe de Lengua, ¿lo olvidaron?

―Se me pasó completamente – admití, Tabatha sonrió –. Igual vamos a casa, la abuela no tendrá problemas con eso.

No acabé de terminar la frase cuando los chicos del equipo de futbol entraron en la cafetería. Inmediatamente casi todas las miradas, en su mayoría femeninas, se posaron sobre ellos pero en en especial sobre el más guapo de todos.

Me apena decir que también lo hizo la mía.

Probablemente suene a cliché pero sí, estaba enamorada del chico más popular del instituto, del capitán del equipo de futbol. Ese que además de tener una hermosa sonrisa perlada y unos intensos ojos oscuros era dueño de una personalidad maravillosa, un carisma envidable y una generosidad que pocos en su grupo comparten. El mismo chico que a pesar de compartir clases conmigo desde el tercer grado ni siquiera sabe mi nombre.

En realidad suena más patético de lo que es... no, suena igual de patético pero no es algo que yo pueda controlar. Quiero decir, uno no elige de quién se enamora, ¿verdad? De todas formas tengo bien claras mis limitaciones, o también podría decirse que soy realista. Sé que alguien como él nunca podría estar con una chica como yo, y creo lo llevo bien dentro de todo.

―¿Nessie? Te estoy hablando.

Sophie chasqueó los dedos delante de mi rostro, recién entonces enfoqué mi mirada en ella, mis mejillas se colorearon.

―Lo siento, ¿qué decias?

―Claro que no te escuchó, está perdida en Populandia, ¿a qué si Nessie? – bromeó Tabatha mordiendo una manzana de su almuerzo ecológico.

―Si, pero me echaron por falta de estilo.

Sophie no pudo contener la fuerte risa que brotó desde lo más profundo de su garganta, Tabatha y yo nos miramos antes de comenzar a reíar tan fuerte como lo hacía Sophie, evidentemente contagiadas por su alegría. De soslayo me pareció ver los conocidos ojos oscuros de Jacob Black mirando en nuestra dirección pero rápidamente deseché esa idea ¿Por qué razón el chico más popular del instituto estaría mirando a mí, la sosa Renesmee Cullen?

―Esa fue buena – aceptó Tabatha, en cuanto dejó de reír, chocando nuestros puños de la forma como hacíamos desde niñas.

Nosotras siempre estabamos de broma en broma, incluso Sophie que a veces parecía más sería terminaba cediendo ante la diversión.

―Cuidado, mis popularidad y su séquito de clones decerebrados se acercan a las nueve – comentó Tabatha, su tono de voz solemne me hizo largar una pequeña risita.

Las cuatro barbies aparecieron por mi lado derecho; Lauren Mallory, capitana de porristas, encabezaba el grupete con sus fieles seguidoras detrás de ella como de costumbre.

―Pero vean lo que tenemos aquí chicas – comenzó con voz ácida –, la señorita prodigio y sus dos amiguchas sin clase.

Tabatha hizo el amago de levantarse a encararla pero la mano de Sophie en su brazo se lo impidió. Todas sabían que Lauren me decía "señorita prodigio" desde que de alguna forma supo que era tan buena en el piano que intentaba conseguir una beca para ello después de la graduación. Sophie siempre decía que era pura envidia, yo no podía dejar de darle la razón.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres Lauren? – pregunté con tranquilidad.

Ella rió maliciosamente.

―En realidad quería preguntarte una cosa, ¿esa ropa es tuya o se la pediste prestada a tu abuela?

El séquito de clones comenzó a soltar risitas burlescas mientras chocaban sus palmas en señal de victoria. Bien, pensé levantándome de la silla, no querer generar problemas es una cosa pero aguantar las babosadas de Lauren es otra totalmente diferente.

―Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo, ¿esa ropa es tuya o se la quitaste a una prostituta? – le devolví con suavidad. Tanto Sophie como Tabatha no se aguantaron la risa que le causó ver la cara desconcertada de Lauren.

―¡¿Cómo te atréves?! ¡Esta es ropa exclusiva de deseñador! – chilló ella taladrándome los oidos.

―Por favor Lauren, no me tomes por tonta. Puede que engañes a otros pero no a mí. Aunque no use "ropa de diseñador" como aseguras sé distinguir lo ordinario de lo original – gracías tía Alice por todos esos años de estresantes clases de moda.

―Ordinario y además, exhibicionista – aseguró Tabatha con una sonrisa calculadora.

―Ordinario, exhibicionista y de muy mal gusto – lo remató Sophie con su expresión de no haber quebrado un plato.

―Ni que lo digas – acepté de acuerdo.

El rostro de Lauren pasó por todos los colores posibles antes de volverse rojo fuego, la chica prácticamente echaba humo por las orejas del enojo que traía. Tampoco mejoró la situación el escuchar risitas de las mesas contiguas que discretamente habían captado nuestro intercambio.

―Me las pagarás Cullen, te lo juro – chilló antes de regresar por donde vino con su séquitó detrás tan enojado como ella.

―Estaré esperando – le contesté con voz tranquila antes de regresar a mi asiento.

Mis dos amigas me miraban sorprendidas pero con sendas sonrisas de orgullo en sus rostros. Sabía bien por qué, eran pocas las veces que yo enfretaba a Lauren de esa forma pero supongo que éste día cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Sophie rompió el silencio.

―¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con nuestra Nessie?

―Estás de graciosilla, ¿verdad? – le bromeé –. No vayan a decir ahora que no les gustó.

―Claro que sí, tú eres mi heroína – suspiró Tabatha teatralmente.

―Gracias, gracias – fingí una reverencia desde mi asiento –. Todo sea por mi público.

Sophie rodó los ojos.

―Bien, bien. Olvidemos a las barbies y centrémonos en lo importante, ¿después de clases en tu casa Ness?

Asentí a la vez que el timbre finalizaba en horario de almuerzo.

―Es perfecto. Nos vemos luego chicas.

Tomé mi bolsa del asiento además de mi chaqueta, después deseché los restos de mi almuerzo y me encaminé a mi siguiente clase del día, Español. Llevaba poco más de diez minutos pasada la hora cuando nos avisaron que la profesora se tuvo que retirar por una urgencia personal, casi todos mis compañeros se dispersaron por lo que no encontré razón para no hacer lo mismo. Salí del aula de Español con la idea de disfutar un poco del día medianamente bueno, y también con la intención de adelantar mi lectura.

Me acomodé bajo el resguardo del viejo sauce en el patio norte del instituto, mi lugar favorito para pensar en ese lugar. Saqué el diario de mi bolsa abriéndolo en última página que leí, suspiré preparándome para lo que pudiese seguir y comencé.

_Luego del primer año Nikki y yo decidimos mudarnos a un apartamento más grande fuera del campus, algo más cómodo. La hermana de Emmett, Alice, una chica increíble y simpatiquísima, nos consiguió uno en su mismo edificio a un precio bastante accesible para nosotras, dos estudiantes universitarias con empleos de medio tiempo. Admito que se sintió bastante bien en ese momento, como dar otro paso adelante. No lo sé, es difícil de explicar pero así fue. _

_Los siguientes meses pasaron como un borrón de felicidad y anhelo en partes iguales, todo aquello que podía salir bien efectivamente salió bien, y aquello que no nunca sucedió. Tanto Nikki como yo estabamos acostumbrándonos rápidamente a nuestras nuevas vidas, a la infinita gama de opciones, de elecciones, que teníamos por delante. Esto de las citas fue solo una de ellas, y debo decír que a Nikki le iba mejor en eso que a mí... desde luego su estable relación con ese chico, Dylan, de su clase de música daba fe de ello. _

_De igual manera siempre fui más retraída en esas cuestiones, nunca me encontré a mi misma cómoda en una relación con un hombre, al menos no de esa forma. He tenido citas, claro, y también alguno que otro noviazgo que no duraba más que un par de meses pero por alguna razón no lograba encontrarme a mí misma en todo eso. _

_Todo cambió aquella mañana de diciembre, ese día en el que encontré una misteriosa carta abandonada en mi buzón sin remitente o destinatario. Acababa de regresar a casa temprano del trabajo, profundamente molesta con todo el mundo por razones que ahora no podría recordar aunque quisiese. Lo que si recuerdo es el sentimiento de dolor en mi pecho, la aflicción que me embargaba en ese momento en el que comenzaba a cuestionarme varias cosas que antes jamás habría cuestionado. Tal vez por eso sus palabras me afectaron más de lo que lo habrían hecho en otra ocación. No lo sé, y probablemente nunca lo sabré. Esa carta abandonada solitariamente a su suerte, carente de importancia, carente de sentido al menos para mi, marcó mi vida en un antes y un después. _

¿Qué? ¿pero, qué carta...? Diablos, cuanto más leo más confundida me siento.

_Cuando abrí esa primera carta – porque sí, hubieron más – lo hice sabiendo que no era para mí, incluso si no tenía un destinatario sabía que nada de lo que allí decía tenía relación conmigo. En ese momento no me importó, no me detuve a pensarlo sino que actué por instinto, por curiosidad, y tal vez, por qué no, por el destino. _

_Durante un minuto sentí como si estuviera violando la intimidad de alguien más, pero ese sentimiento se fue evaporando a medida que deboraba cada línea pulcramente escrita a mano, cada palabra de esa carta celosamente escrita a una hermana proveniente de un hombre que penaba por dentro. Un hombre que por su forma de escribir, parecía roto, destrozado, agonizante. _

_De alguna forma mi corazón también sintió su dolor, o tal vez era el mio, sentí su pena y su tristeza. Y mi mente captó la sutil despedida oculta entre ese montón de letras y sentimientos. _

_Abandoné la carta sobre la mesa sin poder retener las lágrimas por más tiempo, sin poder aguantar la tristeza que me provocaba su irrevocable adiós. _

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza cuando los sentí picar, sabía que de continuar leyendo no sería capaz de aguantar las lágrimas. Incluso a través de las palabras de su madre había logrado captar el dolor de ese hombre, el dolor de la mujer que penaba por un alma que no conocía pero con la que alguna forma lograba identificarse.

¿Pero quién era él? ¿por qué sufría de esa manera? ¿qué lo llevó al borde, al límite de querer acabar con su vida?

―¿Renesmee? – susurró una voz que parecía demasiado cerca.

Levanté el rostro del diario sorprendida por la interrupción, entonces mis ojos se cruzaron con sus ojos oscuros y dejé de respirar. Jacob Black estaba allí, frente a mí, mirándome, hablándome, y sí sabía mi nombre. Por una fracción de segundo me sentí completa, mi amor platónico estaba al tanto de mi existencia, incluso si yo creía que no.

―Nessie – murmuré torpemente, no supe que más decir.

Él frunció el ceño confundido.

―¿Perdona?

―Prefiero que me digas Nessie, si no te importa.

―No, claro que no. Soy Jacob Black – sonrió de una manera que me resultó extraña, era como si temiese el dar un paso equivocado.

―Sé quen eres Jacob.

―Dime Jake, todos lo hace – asentí sin saber qué más decir, él suspiró –, ¿puedo sentarme?

―Oh, mmm... claro, adelante.

Jacob, más bien Jake, tomó asiento junto a mí apoyando su espalda en la corteza del arbol, estaba tan cerca que pude sentir el aroma de su colonia con claridad. Me sentí un poco sobrepasada por toda la situación, lo más cerca que estuve de él antes de éste momento fueron los dos pupitres de distancia que nos separaban durante el octavo grado. Y no existe punto de comparación.

De igual manera, esa parte de mí que no estaba embobada por su cercanía, esa parte maliciosa que siempre buscaba los contras de cualquier situación, esa parte me carcomía la cabeza mientras se preguntaba la razón de que me hablara ahora si nunca antes lo hizo, ¿con qué intención?

―Escuché algunos comentarios sobre tu discusión con Lauren en el almuerzo – me miró con diversión –. Ella se lo merecía.

―¿Qué no es tu novia? – pregunté confundida.

No es por nada pero si tu novio apoya a la que consideras es tu "archirival", suena como algo muy malo para ti.

―Si, bueno, es un poco más complicado que eso. Lauren y yo no estamos saliendo ahora pero ella no quiere que todos lo sepan – se encogió de hombros –. A mí no me interesa.

―Me parece algo estúpido, la verdad – comenté con sinceridad. Jacob asintió de acuerdo a la vez que reía con ganas, yo simplemente sonreí.

―¿Qué es lo que hacías? Cuando llegué parecías muy concentrada en algo.

―Leía – admití sin dar demasiada importancia.

―Bueno, eso ya lo noté. ¿qué leías?

Jacob parecía realmente intrigado, como si en realidad le importase lo que yo estuviera haciendo. Miré nuevamente el cuaderno celeste que continuaba en mis manos, recordándo mi última lectura, imaginando que ese día no podría volverse más extraño de lo que ya era.

―Un diario.

―¿Tuyo?

―No – mis mejillas tomaron su característico color rosa.

―¿Qué esas cosas no son personales? – enarcó una ceja manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios, mi rubor se acentuó.

―¿Te importa? – exclamé quitándo al segundo esa expresión divertida de su rostro.

―Lo siento, solo quería comprenderte.

Observé sus ojos notando el arrepentimiento en ellos, realmente parecía decir la verdad. Eso hizo que todas mis defensas se evaporaran como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

―Me lo entregaron – admití señalando el diario en mis manos –. Se supone que me ayudará a aclarar mis sentimientos pero hasta ahora lo único hizo fue darme más dudas.

―Lo solucionarás Nessie.

El timbre sonó dejando en el aire cualquier cosa que pretendiese responderle. Él miró su reloj de pulsera con una mueca.

―Debo que irme – admití guardando mis cosas nuevamente antes de levantarme del suelo.

―También yo, ¿tienes más clase ahora?

―No, ya me voy. Sólo tenía que esperar a mis amigas.

Como si de una llamada se tratase las dos aparecieron en mi campo de visión. Incluso a pesar de la distancia noté la expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros, la curiosidad, y por qué no también la emoción, brillando en sus ojos al verme hablando relajadamente con mi amor plátonico desde siempre, Jacob Black.

No podía culparlas.

―Claro, nos vemos mañana Nessie.

―Hasta mañana Jake.

La primera en saltar sobre mí, obviamente, fue Tabatha, que no pudo más con la duda. Pasé casi la mitad del trayecto a mí casa siendo duramente interrogada sobre Jacob, y sobre nuestro increible diálogo al que ellas encontraban tan curioso como sospechoso. Aguanté toda su perorata lo más que pude pero finalmente estallé.

―Nessie... – murmuró Sophie.

―¡Es todo! Sí hablé con Jacob Black. Sí, él me buscó. No, no sé por qué. Sí, fue amable conmigo. Y no, no creo que tenga una intención oculta detrás de esto.

―Nosotras solo nos preocupámos por ti – aseguró nuevamente Sophie viéndose un poco arrepentida. Suspiré.

―Lo sé, y admito que al principio pensé como ustedes. Pero chicas, Jake es una buena persona, todas lo sabemos.

―¿Ahora es "Jake"? – interrumpió Tabatha con esa sonrisa tan caracteristica de tía Alice.

―Él me pidió que lo llamara así – me encogí de hombros.

Mi querida prima rió.

―¡Vaya confianza!

Preferí callar antes de responder algo que pudiese meterme en una peor. Entonces, mientras las escuchaba bromear desde mi silencio, decidí contarles a mis dos mejores amigas el único secreto que les ocultaba, el diario.

Las dos escucharon atentamente cada una de mis palabras, mitad asombradas mitad entristecidas por lo que contaba. Les hablé tanto como pude tratando de no invadir la privacidad de mi madre, por alguna razón sentía que si bien necesitaba sincerarme ante ellas tampoco podía contar todos esos pensamientos tan profundos que solo le pertenecían a la antigua Bella Swan.

―Es bastante intenso lo que cuentas Nessie – admitió Sophie cuando acabé mi relato. Asentí.

―Por favor, esto debe permanecer en secreto absoluto.

―Por supuesto – aseguró Tabatha en nombre de ambas –, ¿pero y tú, cómo lo llevas?

―No lo sé todavía.

La abuela nos recibió con su carácteristica sonrisa, abrazó a Tabatha con fuerza para después hacer lo mismo con Sophie. La abuela Esme conocía a mi amiga desde su nacimiento, incluso conocía a su madre desde mucho antes debido a la amistad que unía a Ángela con mi madre. Para ella Sophie era tan nieta suya como lo eramos Tabatha o yo, o cualquiera de mis otros primos.

El resto de la tarde lo pasamos en mi habitación, haciendo el informe de Lengua, hablando de cosas poco importantes pero que nos mantuvo entretenidas por bastante rato. Pensamos que sería divertido pasar la noche juntas, tanto la abuela como la tía Rosalie y la tía Ángela estuvieron de acuerdo con ello. Después de cenar y de hablar con mis padres como cada noche, claro que sin mencionar a mamá el diario, nos retiramos a mi habitación para acostarnos pues al día siguente debíamos asistir a clases.

Las chicas tardaron más o menos tres cuartos de hora en dormirse mientras que yo no podía dejar de dar vueltas en mi cama, el sueño parecía haberse evaporado tan pronto como apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada. Era frustrante.

Estiré mi brazo y encendí la luz de la mesita, después de que mis ojos se adecuaron a la iluminación lo primero que efoqué fue el viejo cuaderno de cuero marrón que por alguna razón había dejado allí. Siguiendo mi deseó lo tomé para continuar la lectura en la pagina que me quedé.

_Pasé las siguientes dos horas mirando la carta desde la distancia y dejando a mis lágrimas fluír. Quería hacer algo pero no podía hacer nada, quería desesperadamente decir algo a ese alguien, incluso si ese algo era un simple "no te rindas, quienquiera que seas". _

_Encontré una dirección impresa en el interior del sobre, una dirección de una empresa o una firma que parecía tener su cede en Cleveland. No lo pensé un minuto siquiera, no lo hice porque sabía que era una completa locura y sabía que si lo pensaba nunca podría hacerlo. _

_Intenté escribir desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Puse en esa carta algo más que palabras, puse pensamientos, puse sentimientos que hasta el momento no sabía estaban guardados en mi interior. Intenté enviarle todo lo que era capaz de dar, y finalicé mi carta con un simple "no te rindas" que probablemente por sí solo era capaz de resumir todo lo anterior. _

_No la mandé hasta dos días después de haberla escrito, fue por cobardía. Secretamente me atemorizaba lo que él pudiese pensar de mí, una desconocida que se metía con sus problemas más personales sin tener nada que ver con ellos. También temía su respuesta, si es que había una respuesta claro, un "¡¿quién te crees que eres para opinar sobre mi vida?" podría llegar a ser fatal. En especial porque de alguna extraña y misteriosa manera me sentía unida a él. En un acto breve de valentía, la despaché. Y después dejé de sentirme como una cobarde, ahora solo sentía temor pues ya no había nada más que yo pudiera hacer. _

_Los días pasaron, así como las semanas y finalmente los meses. Durante todo ese tiempo no había dejado de pensar en ese hombre, en su futuro. Durante más de seis meses me desesperé pensando en todo lo que podría haberle sucedido, y en mi corazón imploraba que de todas mis más locas ideas le sucediera a él lo mejor pero sin tener certeza de nada. _

_Todo ese tiempo esperé una respuesta que jamás llegó. Me sentí como una idiota siquiera por contemplar la posibilidad, probablemente él había arrojada mi carta a la basura sin leerla. Era comprensible. Pero de todas formas me encontraba a mí misma cada semana mirándo la correspondencia con un rayo de esperanza que cada vez se desvanecía más y más. _

_Ocupé mucho de mi tiempo con Emmett, y con Nikki también pero principalmente con Emmett. Su flechazo por esa reservada mujer, Rosalie creo se llamaba, que formaba parte del comité estudiantil me mantuvo con la cabeza en otras cosas. Emmett quería a Rosalie, y seamos sinceros, él hombre necesitaba mucha ayuda para conquistarla. Nikki y yo nos tomamos el papel muy enserio. Todo pareció salir muy bien para él, e incluso para mí que finalmente terminé aceptando salir con ese amigo de Emmett que siempre insistía en tener una cita conmigo. Después de todo no tenía nada que perder. _

_Durante el siguiente mes descubrí que Jack Randall era más que solo un rostro atractivo, era un hombre tan increible por dentro como lo era por fuera. Durante esas semanas nuestra relación pasó de ser citas casuales a lo más parecido a una relación he podría tener, e incluso aunque Jack era completamente maravilloso conmigo pero por alguna razón tampoco se sentía del todo bien estar a su lado. _

_Un solitario y misterioso sobre apareció en mi buzón a finales de julio. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi corazón casi sale desbocado de mi pecho al reconocer la letra, y el remitente. La abrí con prisa pero también con temor a sus palabras, esperando que lo que decía ese papel fuese algo bueno para él, o para mí. _

_Dejé la carta sobre la mesa de la cocina sin poder creerme lo que acababa de leer. Todavía procesando cada una de las palabras que me dedicaba. Él había comprendido, me había escuchado. De alguna manera mis palabras habían hecho eco en su interior, fueron ese empuje que necesitó para comprender, para seguir adelante. _

_La felicidad embargó mi ser, sentía como si realmente hubiese hecho algo tan importante que lo cambiaba todo, como si hubiese marcado una diferencia en alguien. Tal vez había salvado su vida, tal vez solo salvé su alma, tal vez solo lo hice entender su realidad. _

_Sea como sea había hecho un cambio, y nada podía ser mejor que eso. _

_Me llevó un par de horas elaborar la respuesta adecuada pero lo logré. _

Cerré el diario al acabar la página, lo coloqué nuevamente en la mesita y apagué la luz. Permanecí un largo tiempo simplemente mirando el techo de mi habitación, o más bien la oscuridad. Era increible para mí descubrir todas estas cosas de mi madre que nunca imaginé. Pero, a pesar de todo, me daba gusto de que ella hubiese podido seguir con su vida y encontrar a papá en el camino, ser tan feliz como fuese posible. Como dicen, la felicidad es contagiosa. Si ellos son felices yo soy feliz, incluso si mi vida amorosa es un completo desastre.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Qué les parece? Creo que respondí algunas de las preguntas que surgieron hasta ahora. Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos.<em>**

**_Un beso, Liziie._ **


	3. CONSECUENCIAS

****LA MAYORÍA DE LOS PERSONAJES DE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER PERO LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA****

* * *

><p><strong>- 3 -<strong>

**CONSECUENCIAS**

* * *

><p>Compartir ropa es algo a lo que estamos acostumbradas, no es la primera vez que me quedo en casa de Sophie o de Tabatha con solo mi cepillo de dientes en la mano. Tampoco es la primera vez que ellas se quedan en mi casa en las mismas condiciones. Una vez terminamos de arreglarnos bajamos a desayunar, como siempre la abuela ya tenía todo pronto por lo que no teníamos que hacer más que sentarnos en la mesa y comer. Ella charló con nosotros sobre nuestra noche, incluso conmigo, pero no mencionó nada sobre el diaro, yo tampoco lo hice.<p>

El camino a el instituto fue tranquilo, si comenté algunas cosas con las chicas sobre el diario pero más que nada mis pensamientos sobre lo que leí la noche anterior. Las dos escucharlo pacientemente cada una de mis hipótesis dando los pros y los contras que podían encontrar.

Para cuando llegamos al instituto ya tenía dolor de cabeza.

Tabatha se despidió de nosotras mientras corría para no llegar tarde a Geografía. Sophie y yo continuamos caminando tranquilamente hacia Química, una de las pocas materias que compartía con ella, pues sabíamos que el profesor Connell siempre llega tarde.

―¿Crees que algo "raro" sucederá hoy? – preguntó Sophie durante el camino. La miré con confusión.

―¿Raro?

―Si, digo. Lauren prometió vengarse de ti ayer, ¿recuerdas? Deberíamos tener los ojos bien abiertos por las dudas.

Claro, Lauren. Con la cantidad de cosas extrañas que sucedieron ayer el encuentro con miss popularidad quedó sepultado en lo más profundo de mi memoria. De todas formas sabía que Sophie tenía razón y debía llevarmelo con cuidado, no por nada esa arpía es conocida por sus bromas y venganzas.

―Es una buena idea, supongo que ya veremos que pasa.

Sophie asintió al tiempo que entrabamos en Química. Después de esa hora nos separamos para ir cada una a su correspondiente clase por lo que no volvimos a cruzarnos más hasta el almuerzo.

Tabatha fue la útlima en llegar a nuestra mesa, su rostro evidenciaba la irritación que sentía.

―Odio a Bruster – gruñó dejándose caer en la silla.

Yo pude evitar reírme. Bruster, nuestro profesor de Filosofía, tenía una secreta pasión por tomarla con Tabatha y sacarla de completamente de lugar.

―¿Qué hizo ahora? – pregunté con una sonrisa.

―Me reprobará el semestre – chilló ella –, y teniendo todas las pruebas mensuales muy por encima de la media básica. Dice que mi conducta deja mucho que desear, ¡Será imbécil!

Sophie negó.

―Eso es porque siempre lo estás desafiando, él no lo soporta.

―¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que viva equivocado? – gruñó nuevamente Tabatha antes de darle un violento mordisco a su manzana.

Lo del problema entre ella y Bruster no es cosa de ahora sino que viene de años. Tabatha siempre reprueba Filosofía por sus constantes discusiones con el profesor cuando ella asegura saber que él está equivocado. De la misma forma siempre salva el exámen con una nota mágnifica probando así que nunca debió ir a exámen en primer lugar.

―¿Renesmee? – preguntó alguien a mi espalda, me giré para ver delante de mi a la mismísima Lauren Mallory. Suspiré imaginando que otra vez tendría un problema con ésta chica, ¿es que jamás se cansa de molestar a los demás?

―¿Qué quieres Lauren?

―Quería decirte que la forma en la que me comporté ayer contigo fue horrible, acepto que estuve mal y me disculpo por eso, ¿quédamos bien?

Tuve, necesité, mirar a mis amigas para ver si esto estaba sucediendo en realidad o era parte de alguno de mis sueños más alocados. En sus caras estaban reflejadas la misma expresión de asombro que probablemente habría en la mía en estos momentos. Pero no es para menos, digo... Lauren Mallory, la peor y más vengativa chica del instituto está disculpándose conmigo por algo que suele hacerme desde hace más de cinco años. Si no lo estuviese viendo no lo creería.

―Eso creo – murmuré todavía incredula. Ella asintió firmemente antes de retirarse por el mismo lugar de donde llegó.

Me quedé allí sentada, sin saber bien qué decir.

―¡Wow! – murmuró Sophie rompiendo el hielo –. Esto es algo que jamás creí llegaría a ver.

―Estoy tan sorprendida como tú – confesé.

―¿Será que trama algo turbio? – intentó de nuevo mi amiga con sospecha.

―Por supuesto que sí – aceptó Tabatha –. Hablamos de Lauren Mallory, ella siempre va sacando partido de las cosas. Como dice mi madre, esa no da puntada sin hilo.

Mi mirada se dejó ir hacia donde Lauren estaba con sus amigas sin prestar atención a nuestro sector. Si hasta el momento no hubiese estado ya bastante sorprendida lo que sucedió después fue mucho mejor. Jacob Black, desde su lado de la mesa aprovechó mi mirada para sonreír en mi dirección, él me guiñó un ojo antes de continuar con su almuerzo como si nada hubiese pasado.

―¿Pero qué...? – murmuró Sophie, obviamente ella también lo vio.

―Creo que todo el mundo se volvió loco en el instituto – rió Tabatha así finalizando el tema pues nadie comentó más sobre ello.

Poco después nos separamos, las chicas regresaron a sus clases mientras que yo me dirigí a mi lugar favorito. Mi profesor de Sociales no vendría por toda esta semana por lo que sabía que mi siguiente hora era libre. Como hice el día anterior, me acomodé bajo el sauce y saqué el diario del bolso dispuesta a avanzar otro poco más en la lectura.

_¿Esperaba ya una respuesta a mi respuesta? No, realmente no la esperaba. Mis palabras ya habían surgido efecto en él, el objetivo incial estaba completo así que ¿por qué él tendría el interes de seguir con esto? De todas formas una insistente partecita dentro de mí rogaba por una oportunidad de más, de cubrir esa necesidad que tenía de saber de él. _

_Ese "por qué" llegó a mí tres semanas después, y continuó llegando por muchas semanas más al correr de los meses. Sus letras, cada vez más extensas, más divertidas, más especiales, lograron formar una especie de vínculo entre nosotros. Dos deconocidos hablándose de los más profundos temas, de sus sentimientos más intensos, de sus pensamientos más oscuros. Dos personas confesándolo todo, y conociéndose así aunque nunca en la vida viesen el rostro del otro. _

_Me enamoré tanto de la caligrafía como de la mano que la escribía, de las ideas escritas como quien las pensaba. Me enamoré de una personalidad, de un hombre con manchas, un hombre imperfecto, afectado, pero también maravillosamente bondadoso y leal. _

_Fue ese sentimiento el que me hizo comprender que las cosas con Jack ya no tenían retorno, con el paso de los meses – sobre todo desde que comenzaron a llegar las cartas – lo nuestro había comenzado a enfriarse demasiado rápido, tanto así que durante el último mes solo nos vimos un par de veces. No sentía nada por él más de lo que sentiría por un buen amigo y era injusto para ambos continuar con esta farza de relación. Me alegró en ese momento que Jack lo aceptara con facilidad, él no sabía nada de las cartas – ninguno de mis amigos lo sabía, era mi secreto – pero también había notado que no funcionabamos bien como pareja. _

_La correspondencia continuó entre nosotros con tanta frecuencia como era posible, al menos hasta esa tarde en la que todo cambió. Esa tarde en la que llegaría la carta que tiraría mi mundo abajo. _

_Él se había enamorado, me lo estaba confesando, y quería mi opinión al respecto, la opinión de su amiga. Finalmente había encontrado a una persona con la cual compartir su vida, y esa persona no era yo. _

_Me sentí tan tonta en ese momento, tan imbécil. ¿En verdad alguna vez creí que alguien como él podría fijarse en mí? Diablos, si ni siquiera me conocía en persona. _

_Pasaron horas para que pudiese controlar mis lágrimas, pasaron días antes de que pudiese darle una respuesta. Y no fue porque no supiera cuál era sino porque no me sentía capaz de escribirla. _

_Dicen que cuando uno ama de verdad es capaz de dar todo por la persona que ama, la libertad, la felicidad e incluso la vida. Tenía en claro que lo amaba, y también quería más que nada su felicidad. Eso podía resumirlo todo. A veces no es fácil hacer lo correcto, pero siempre es necesario. _

_Escribí esa carta con todo el amor del mundo, enviándole todos mis mejores deseos como siempre lo he hecho. Puse todo de mi para hacerle saber mi más sicera opinión para después desearle mucha suerte en la vida. Y finalicé mi carta con un simple "no te rindas, nunca" que englobaba mucho más de lo que me gustaría pensar. _

Ella estaba enamorada, completamente enamorada de ese hombre. Mi madre lo amaba a él pero... ¿y qué con mi padre? ¿dónde estaba en esos momentos? ¿cuándo ella se enamoró de mi papá? Porque mamá lo ama, estoy segura de eso.

Apoyé la cabeza sobre mis rodillas buscando una manera de comprenderlo todo, resultaba algo tan confuso que mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío. Una mano se posó sobre mi hombro haciéndome saltar de mi lugar, respiré tranquila cuando vi los ojos castaños de Sophie mirándome con preocupación. Tabatha se mantenía detrás de ella pero con la misma expresión en su rostro.

―Ness... ¿te encuentrás bien? – Sophie se arrodilló junto a mí.

―Es confuso – admití –, ¿no deberían estar en clase?

―Es hora de irnos Nessie, has estado sentada allí por casi dos horas.

Diablos, me había perdido la última hora. Tomé el diario y lo coloqué de regreso en mi bolsa, lo mejor que podría hacer ahora es volver a casa.

―¿Qué te pasa Nessie? Estás asustándome.

Suspiré antes de volver a acomodarme junto al arbol, ellas dos también se sentaron a mi lado. Entonces le relaté la historia del diario así como lo último que había descubierto hace pocos minutos y que todavía estaba fresco en mi cabeza. Tabatha y Sophie se mantuvieron en silencio durante todo el tiempo dándome así el espacio que necesitaba para hablar y desahogarme.

―Es muy triste Nessie – acordó Sophie al final –. Siento que tu mamá tuviese que pasar por eso.

Asentí.

―Es algo espantoso querer a alguien que no te conoce, que no te quiere y probablemente nunca lo hará – admití.

―Eso es... – murmuró Tabatha más para sí misma que para nostras.

―¿Cómo dices? – pregunté pero ella parecía perdida en sus ideas.

―Es esa la conexión Nessie – casi chilló –. Ella lo ama pero él no, es más ni siquiera la conoce.

Sophie la miró soprendida pero dio de lleno.

―Como en tu caso, con Jake.

Mi boca se abrió varias veces sin que fuese capaz de controlarlo, había estado tan inmersa en la historia misma que olvidé la razón por la que la leía en primer lugar. La famosa conexión conmigo, ahora podía entender mucho más que antes.

―Tengo que hablar con la abuela – murmuré tomando mi bolso al levantarme. Ellas hicieron lo mismo.

―Llamanos si necesitas ayuda – pidió Tabatha, asentí antes de darles un abrazo a cada una.

Llevaba solo unos cuantos minutos caminando cuando sentí que alguien se acercaba a mí por detrás a gran velocidad. Giré para ver quién cuando me encontré con Jacob Black corriendo en mi dirección, me detuve a esperarlo sin estar segura de qué hacer. Él probablemente eligió el peor momento para abordarme, hoy era un día complicado para mí.

―Hola Nessie – sonrió ya a mi lado – ¿cómo estás?

Confundida, mareada, con mil preguntas en la cabeza, intentando averguar por qué estás hablando conmigo... y podría seguir.

―Lo llevo, ¿ y tú?

―También – se encogió de hombros pero sin perder su sonrisa – ¿te molesta si te acompaño?

Negué. Caminamos en silencio por varios metros antes de que alguien pronunciara palabra otra vez. Había algo que estaba dando vueltas en mi cabeza, decidí aprovechar la oportunidad.

―¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

―Claro.

―¿Qué fue eso en el almuerzo? – él pareció de golpe sorprendido por mi pregunta pero también un poco abochornado.

―Bueno, es nada importante.

―Jake, dilo.

―¿Prometes que no te enojarás? – intentó él, yo lo miré confusa.

―No veo por qué tendría que enojarme – admití.

Jake suspiró.

―Le advertí a Lauren que si te hacía algo les diría a todos que ya no estamos juntos.

Definitivamente eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Por qué le precupaba a él lo que su exnovia pudiera hacerme?

―¿Por qué harías algo como eso, y por mí?

―Porque me agradas Nessie, Lauren tiene que terminarlo por la paz.

―¿Te agrado? Pero si casi ni nos conocemos.

―Hablamos ayer – explicó como si esa fuese la obvia solución a un díficil problema.

―Un día, unos cuantos minutos nada más. Llevo contigo desde el tercer grado, Lauren lleva años molestándome, y jamás habías volveado a verme, ¿por qué el cambio?

Él pareció verse confundido por mi reacción, pues más que enojo era la incredulidad lo que me dominaba. No era capaz de comprender su cambio, no podía creer la situación en la que nos encontrabamos.

―¿La verdad? No lo sé.

Continuamos caminando las pocas cuadras que quedaban en silencio. Lo miré furtivamente pero Jake parecía realmente concentrado en sus pensamientos, varias veces me pregunté cuáles podrían ser.

―Ésta es mi casa – comenté cuando ambos nos detuvimos en la entrada. Él asintió.

―Nos vemos mañana.

―Adiós Jacob – siguiendo un impulso, o un deseo tal vez, me acerqué lo suficiente para dejar un beso en su mejilla antes de alejarme. No volteé a ver su expresión sino que continué sin mirar atrás.

La abuela Esme se encontraba en la sala leyendo la edición mensual de su revista de decoración favorita. Ella levantó la vista en cuanto me escuchó entrar y sonrió dejando de lado la lectura para abrazarme.

―Cariño, ¿qué tal la escuela?

―Bien, ¿podemos hablar ahora? – ella asintió tranquilamente antes de que ambas nos acomodaramos en el sofá.

―Creo saber a qué te referías, lo del diario.

―¿Lo terminaste? – preguntó curiosa.

―Todavía no.

―Hazlo. Tengo una idea de en qué parte te has detenido pero aún no te falta otra más importante.

Ella no mencionó más nada sobre el tema, yo tampoco fui capaz de insitir, ni siquiera me animé a preguntar nada más. Subí a mi habitación después de terminar con mis tareas de la casa para ocuparme de las que me habían dejado en el instituto, entre una cosa y otra la tarde pasó volando. La cena estuvo bastante tranquila aunque la abuela y yo hablamos más bien poco. Llamé a mis padres, como todos los días, antes de acostarme. Fue hasta que estuve sentada en mi cama que logré tomar ese diario otra vez.

_Esto fue lo más lo más difícil que he hecho en años, pero probablemente lo había de nuevo una y mil veces más si con eso logro mi objetivo. _

_Algunas veces me quedo pensando en qué hubiese pasado si yo no le contestara esa primera carta. Si jamás hubiese enviado mi primera respuesta, nunca lo hubiese conocido. Seguiría teniendo esa vida perfecta pero vacía, con buenos amigos, con metas a futuro que no involucraban nada más que un plan fácil de pensar. Tal vez no sientiese como si mi corazón fuese a desarmarse en cualquier momento, pero tampoco habría conocido el amor. _

_Ahora comprendo que eso es ese "algo" que me faltaba antes, amor. Un amor puro que lo sobrepasa todo y a todos. _

_Ahora comprendo que eso es ese "algo" que me faltaba antes, amor. Un amor puro que lo sobrepasa todo y a todos. _

_No esperé una respuesta esta vez, o bueno tal vez sí en un principio pero la respuesta nunca llegó. Casi un mes y medio después ya había perdido completamente las esperanzas de continuar con éste maravilloso vínculo que nos unía, él ya no me necesitaba aunque yo continuara necesitándolo a él. Ésta vez pasaron semanas antes de que pudiese dejar de llorar. _

Una lágrima solitaria se derramó por mi mejilla. Mi madre había sufrido tanto por éste amor no correspondido, pero incluso en esos momentos ella solo pensaba en él, en su felicidad. Esa era otra de las cosas que teníamos en común, yo también quería que Jake fuese feliz por sobre todo, incluso si esa felicidad la conseguía con otra persona y no conmigo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno, pobre Ness... Jake no parece sentir nada por ella... y además Bella y Edward... uf! En fin, gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. <em>**

**_Un beso, Liziie. _**


	4. REVELACIONES

****LA MAYORÍA DE LOS PERSONAJES DE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER PERO LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA****

* * *

><p><strong>- 4 -<strong>

**REVELACIONES**

* * *

><p>Me dejé caer en la silla que estaba junto a Tabatha, ella me miró con una pequeña sonrisa antes de llevarse un bocado de su ensalada cesar. También sonreí, siempre he dicho que mi prima se convertirá en un vegetal de tanto comer cosas verdes. Giré mi rostro escaneando la cafetería pero no habían señales de mi otra mejor amiga por ningun lado.<p>

―¿Dónde está Sophie?

―Vendrá en un rato, quería preguntar algo sobre un trabajo o así – ella se encongió de hombros.

―Está bien.

Sophie apareció diez minutos después con una sonrisa enorme mientras que Tabatha me explicaba algunos de los detalles de su trabajo de Sociales. Por la expresión de su rostro moreno parecía que todo salió bien para ella.

―Y, bien... ¿qué novedades hay? – preguntó Sophie. Tabatha se encogió de hombros simplemente, yo por mi parte lancé una mirada a mi alrededor antes de hablar.

―Adelanté un poco del diario – comenté. Las sonrisas en los rostros de las chicas se redujeron considerablemente a la vez que ambas me observaban con atención.

―Diablos – murmuró Tabatha ganándose un codazo de Sophie.

―¿Qué pasó? ¿qué más averiguaste Nessie?

―Él se enamoró de otra mujer – admití en un suspiro.

―Diablos – repitió Tabatha, esta vez no hubo ningún codazo.

―Me siento mal por ella, por todo. Es muy triste saber que sufrió tanto por alguien que no era capaz de ver la maravillosa mujer que era, que es.

Por un lado la entendía, por el otro se me hacía muy difícil comprenderla. Era todo un lío.

Tabatha tomó mi mano por sobre la mesa.

―Ness, ¿has visto acaso a tus padres? Son las personas que más se adoran en el mundo. Estoy segura que sea lo que sea ella pudo superarlo, tal vez después se dio cuenta de que no lo amaba en verdad o no lo sé. Podría suceder.

Sophie asintió firmemente demostrando su apoyo a las palabras de mi prima.

―Deberías acabar de leer antes de formarte una opinión.

―Creo que tienen razón – tuve que sonreír –, de lo contrario me volveré loca con todas la hipótesis que pasan por mi cabeza.

―Vamos a mi casa – sugirió Sophie inteligentemente –, podrás acabarlo allí y estaremos contigo por cualquier cosa. No tendrás que hacerlo sola si así lo quieres.

―Esa es una fantástica idea querida amiga – opinó Tabatha que hasta el momento no había borrado su sonrisa.

―Está bien, se lo diré a la abuela.

Sophie murmuró un par de palabras más cuando la mirada de mi prima se perdió en el horizonte, entonces la vi fruncir el ceño con confusión. Al notar nuestra mirada sobre ella hizo una seña con la cabeza para que pudiesemos ver lo que ella estaba viendo.

―Vean que tal con las huecas, serán idiotas... – murmuró Sophie con frustración.

Cuando mi mirada se enfocó pude observar como Lauren, Victoria, Emily y Claire estaban riéndose de Darrell, uno de los compañeros de Sophie en Matemáticas al que ella tenía en gran estima. Después de marcharse, cada una de ellas empujando al pobre chico con el hombro al pasar, las cuatro avanzaron hasta su mesa en donde Emily no perdió el tiempo de colgarse del cuello de su novio Sam. Victoria y Claire solamente se sentaron en la mesa con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro mientras que Lauren se paró delante de Jacob para plantarle un intenso beso en los labios.

―_Y no eran novios..._ – murmuré suavemente.

―¿Cómo dices? – preguntó Sophie cambiando su mirada de ellos a mí, yo negué.

―Nada, olvidalo.

Volví mi atención a la comida que parecía mucho más emocionante ahora que antes de toda esa escena. No me consideraba una chica masoquista así que no quería presenciar como el chico del que estaba enamorada besaba a su novia. Pero aún más que el beso, lo que más me molestó, o me entristeció, fue su mentira. Eso me hizo sentir como una imbécil por creerle.

―Vámonos de aquí – pidió Sophie con asco – o juro que voy a vomitar.

Tabatha asintió solemne.

―Si por favor, ¡Qué estómago el de ese chico!

―¿Por qué? – le pregunté a ella.

―Hay que estar desesperado para ligarse a esa zorra que ha pasado por las manos de más de medio instituto.

Su cara además de sus palabras me hicieron reír, acto seguido Sophie también soltó una divertida carcajada que nos hizo reír aún más. Para cuando pude detenerme tenía lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reírme, era increible la facilidad que tenían estas dos chicas de hacerme sentir mejor en segundo sin importar qué. Estoy segura no podría conseguir nunca amigas mejores que ellas.

―Larguémonos de aquí – acepté tomando mi bolso, ellas se levantaron de un salto. Al salir de la cafetería sentí la mirada de Jacob sobre mí pero lo ingoré por completo.

Tiempo después Sophie se marchó a Historia mientras que Tabatha a Biólogía y yo a Física, me despedí de ambas asegurándoles que las vería en la tarde sin falta. Dos horas más tarde finalmente pude irme a casa, cuando llegué la abuela estaba hablando por teléfono con el abuelo Carlisle que estaba haciendo una suplencia en el hospital de Port Angeles. Sonreí pidiéndole que le enviara un beso de mi parte antes de subir a mi habitación para dejar mis cosas del instituto, regresé a la sala unos cuantos minutos después.

―¿Qué tal tu día cariño?

―Igual que siempre abuela, ¿será que puedo ir a dormir con Sophie?

―Si está bien con Ángela por mi no hay problema, solamente avisa a tus padres Nessie.

Asentí.

―Les hablaré tan pronto como almorcemos.

Como pensé ninguno de los dos tuvo problemas con el hecho de que durmiese en casa de Sophie, mis padres tenían una gran relación tanto con Ángela como con Ben por lo que desde antes de hacer las llamadas sabía que su respuesta sería afirmativa.

Salí al jardín a buscar a la abuela Esme que estaba ocupándose de las flores, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Me acerqué a ella.

―¿Cómo te fue?

―Aceptaron. Iré a empacar algunas de mis cosas.

Ella asintió. Tardé poco más de media hora en armar un bolso con todo lo necesario, me aseguré de incluir también una muda de ropa, además de una de ropa interior y la de dormir, el peine y mi cepillo de dientes. También los libros de mis clases del día siguiente.

La abuela Esme me acercó hasta allí, la casa de Sophie no quedaba lejos pero si a unas cuantas cuadras de mi casa. La mejor ventaja era que vivía a solo cuadra y media del instituto. Ángela me recibió en su casa con una sonrisa, me sorprendió un poco verla en casa pues pensaba que estaría trabajando en la clínica veterinaría de Forks pero también me alegró mucho pues era una mujer fantástica y verdaderamente amable.

―Puedes ir a la habitación de Sophie, las dos te están esperando – asentí antes de seguir el camino que sabía de memoria.

En la habitación las chicas estaban sentadas sobre la cama, Sophie estaba riendo de alguna cosa que Tabatha le contaba. En cuanto me vieron hicieron señas para que me uniera a ellas, entonces terminé involucrada en una graciosa anécdota que incluía a Tabatha y a al compañero de Sophie, Darrell.

Fue una fortuna no tener casi tareas para ese día, nos las sacamos de encima con facilidad para después pasar el resto de la tarde comiendo palomitas y viendo películas del cine gore. Fue una tarde realmente divertida, y bastante sangrienta también.

―¿Quiéres que te dejemos a solas? – sonrió Sophie mientras yo pasaba el diario de mi madre de una mano a otra. Ya estabamos listas para acostarnos por lo que me pareció que después de pasar todo el día evitándolo era hora de continuar leyendo.

―No, me gusta así – sonreí un poco. Estaba entre intrigada y atemorizada por lo que podría encontrar en las próximas páginas.

_Él merecía ser feliz, eso estaba fuera de dudas. _

_Los meses continuaron pasando, mi vida continuó igual de monótona que siempre. No hacía más que ir a la universidad y volver a casa. Nunca me gustó salir y ahora menos lo hacía. Sabía que Nikki sospechaba que algo me había sucedido, Emmett y los demás chicos también lo hacían pero jamás dije nada sobre las cartas que celosamente guardaba en el segundo cajón de mi mesa de luz, era algo que solo quería tener para mí. Tanto Jessica como Bree, respaldadas por Nicole, comenzaron a organizarme citas nuevamente con algunos de sus amigos argumentando que estaba demasiado sola, sobre todo ahora que sabían por Emmett que Jack estaba saliendo con alguien. _

_Algunas veces no tenía elección así que me dejaba convencer pero, aunque buenos chicos en su mayoría, ninguno de esos hombres me parecía lo suficientemente agradables como para salir con él por gusto. En fin, decidí dedicarme a mis estudios, a la carrera que amaba y que ahora era lo que me quedaba por hacer. _

_Un viernes por la tarde acababa de volver de la universidad y me disponía a preparar la cena para mi sola pues Nicole pasaría un par de días con su novio Dylan a las afueras de la ciudad. Por eso me sorprendí mucho cuando mi timbré sonó, intrigada abrí la puerta pues no esperaba a nadie de visita. _

_Un hombre alto, el hombre más guapo que he visto, estaba allí para entregarme un sobre. En cuanto reconocí la letra, dejé de prestarle atención a ese hombre para dispuesta a leer esa carta que esperé por mucho tiempo. _

_Habían pasado meses, tres meses más exactamente, desde que recibí aquella última letra que destrozó mi corazón. Desde entonces no supe nada más de él, hasta ahora. _

_¿Por qué me escribía ahora? Esperaba que no fuesen malas noticias, aunque también esperaba que no fuese para contarme que se casaba, o que tendía un hijo con la mujer que amaba. Algo así podría no podría soportarlo. Sabía que en algun momento sucedería pero yo no quería saberlo, no cuando eso significaba que lo había perdido para siempre, incluso si jamás lo tuve. _

_Con temor abrí la carta olvidaándolo todo, y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar a medida que avanzaba la lectura. _

_Impactada comprendí que en pocas palabras él estaba declarándome su amor. A mí._

_Decía eso que yo tanto había esperado escuchar. Me senté en el sofá respirando profundamente, me costaba tanto creer que todo esto estuviese sucediendo de verdad, que no era solo producto de mi imaginación. _

_Levanté la vista al terminar de leer sus palabras, fue entonces cuando realmente lo vi por primera vez. Sus ojos verdes brillaban hermosamente con anhelo, pero también con temor. Me paré nuevamente comprendiendo que era él, era mi Edward, frente a mí cofensándome su amor. _

_Sin esperar nada, sin poder contenerme, acorté la distancia entre nosotros lanzándome a sus brazos. Mis labios buscaron los suyos desesperadamente, y él no se resistió. Edward me besó como nunca nadie me ha besado antes, me contuvo entre sus brazos con fuerza pero con cuidado y entonces finalmente me sentí completa. Edward tal vez era un desconocido, o puede que no, pero mi corazón lo reconocía. Mi corazón sabía que él es lo que siempre me faltó, el verdadero amor. _

_Tan pronto como pude reaccionar acorté la distancia entre nosotros y lo besé, lo besé como nunca he besado a nadie antes. Era un desconocido, o tal vez no, pero mi corazón lo reconocía. Era lo que siempre faltó en mí, mi amor._

_No puedo dejar de agradecer cada uno de los días de mi vida el haber abierto esa carta, haberla contestado, por haberlo conocido. Pero por sobre todas las cosas agradezco que él jamás se riendiera y que tampoco me permitiera rendirme cuando pensé que todo estaba perdido entre nosotros. Comprendí que no por miedo a fallar tienes que dejar de intentar._

_Así que... Nessie, si estás leyendo ésto como creo que estás haciendo, solo recuerda esa frase, y jamás te rindas corazón... sin importar cuán difícil o imposible parezca lo que quieras lograr, siempre lucha por ello. _

_Te amo._

_Mamá. _

―Dios mío – murmuré sin poder creerlo. Impresionada, impactada por lo que acababa de leer, pero también un poco más tranquila al descubrir que muchas de mis más alocadas hipótesis no eran más que locuras.

―Ness – intentó Sophie torpemente.

―Siempre fue él, siempre fue mi papá – la miré con sorpresa.

―¿Ese hombre que tu madre amaba era tu padre? – asentí.

―No puedo creerlo, ¿así se conocieron ellos? – preguntó ahora Tabatha. Yo volví a asentir.

―Una vez cuando tenía seis o siete años le pregunté a mamá cómo se conocieron ella y mi padre, me contestó que fue por un error pero que sin dudas fue el error más hermoso de su vida. Nunca pude entenderlo hasta ahora.

Sophie suspiró.

―Es lo más romántico que escuché en mi vida.

―Ni que lo digas – admitió mi prima con una sonrisa en sus labios.

―Ella creía que él amaba a otra mujer pero la amaba a ella – sonreí, la sorpresa pasaba para transformarse en dicha –, ¿suena muy loco?

Tabatha negó.

―No, mi papá consiguió su primera cita con mi madre publicando una historieta de ellos en la sección de comics del San Francisco Chronicle – ella se encogió de hombros pero continuaba con su sonrisa.

Sophie y yo reímos.

―Esa tuvo que ser idea de tía Nikki – acepté, las dos asintieron.

―¿Qué piensas hacer ahora Nessie?

―Seguramente, Sophie, lo mejor sería hablar con la abuela Esme sobre ésto.

Ya sabía toda la historia pero todavía quedaban huecos que llenar, seguramente ella podría ayudarme a aclarar todas esas dudas.

Guardé el diario nuevamente en mi bolso antes de que todas nos acostaramos a dormir, a pesar de ello me costó encontrar el sueño al principio pero de a poco lo logré. Lo último que pasó por mi cabeza fue la idea de que si así eran los errores, tal vez deberíamos cometerlos más seguido.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Estamos en el final... uno o dos más y se termina... gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. <em>**

**_Un beso, Liziie. _**


	5. CONCLUSIONES

****LA MAYORÍA DE LOS PERSONAJES DE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER PERO LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA****

* * *

><p><strong>- 5 - <strong>

**CONCLUSIONES**

* * *

><p>Si me preguntan cuál fue la lección de hoy, no sabría decirlo. Desde la noche anterior no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que sucedió en estos días, en cómo mi vida dio tantas vueltas en la última semana. Fui regañada por mis profesores varias veces debido a eso así que decidí dejarlo tanto por el bien de mi cabeza como por el de mi vida académica.<p>

Tan pronto como se hizo la hora salí del instituto más rápido que nadie, no corrí hasta casa pero sí caminé más rápido de lo usual.

―¿Abuela? – pregunté al entrar, ella apareció segundos después para darme un abrazo.

―Hola Nessie, ¿cómo te fue en casa de Sophie ayer?

―Estuvo bien abuela, pero necesito hablar contigo de otra cosa ahora. Es importante.

―Dime cariño, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó ella mientras ambas nos sentabamos en las banquetas de la cocina.

―Terminé de leer el diario de mi madre.

―Entonces imagino que tienes algunas preguntas – asentí –, ¿comprendes cómo se relaciona contigo?

―Un poco, más o menos.

Ella me sonrió con cálidez.

―Repites la historia de tus padres, cariño.

―¿Cómo dices?

―Escucha Nessie, tus padres no se conocían, jamás hablaron personalmente, pero aún así tu madre se enamoró de tu padre como tú... – asentí comprendiendo su punto.

―Lo hice de Jake, lo sé.

―¿Qué les pasó a ellos después? – me preguntó la abuela seguidamente.

―Ella pensó que él no la quería pero en realidad sí la amaba.

―Exactamente, y eso nos lleva de nuevo a ti.

―¿Estás diciendo que crees que Jacob me quiere?

Decir que estaba soprendida es poco, Jacob Black sintiendo cosas por mí era algo que mi mente se negaba a considerar siquiera.

―Así es.

―Pero... eso no puede ser – negué –, ¿por qué él me quería a mí?

―¿Y por qué no? Eres hermosa, inteligente, talentosa, y buena persona. Piénsalo Nessie, tal vez te sorprendas.

La abuela Esme dejó un beso en mi mejilla antes de levantarse de la banqueta y dejar la cocina. Permanecí allí varios minutos hasta que finalmente me refugié en el jardín de atrás, perdida en mis pensamientos. Poco más de una hora después la abuela interrumpió mi tiempo de soledad para avisarme que las chicas estaban aquí buscándome.

―¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – les pregunté sorprendida ya que no las esperaba.

Fruncí el ceño al verlas a las dos visitiendo la camiseta azul de nuestro equipo de futbol, los lobos. Sus mejillas llevaban franjas azules en sus mejillas y Tabatha tenía una bandera del mismo color en sus manos.

―¿Bromeas? Es viernes Nessie, venimos a buscarte para el juego – comentó Tabatha como si fuera obvio.

―Diablos, con todo lo que pasó lo olvidé por completo.

―Deberías ir a cambiarte, te esperaremos en la sala – asentí mientras corría a mi habitación.

Tomé del armario mi camiseta de Los Lobos, además de un jean y otro par de zapatillas para después meterme al baño. Veinte minutos después bajé a la sala vestida para la ocasión, Sophie y Tabatha ya empezaban a impacientarse por mi tardanza.

―Nos vamos al juego abuela – le comenté –, volveré temprano.

―Buena suerte. Y Ness, no te rindas – saludó ella con un beso a cada una antes de dejarnos marchar.

Sus palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza durante todo el camino, no estaba segura de nada a esta altura. ¿Tendría que hacerle caso? ¿valdría la pena intentarlo? ¿qué si Jake no me quiere? ¿qué si me rechaza? No podría volver a verlo a la cara sabiendo que él no me quiere, que rechazó mis sentimientos. Ahora puedo decir que por lo menos tengo una esperanza. ¿Pero es mejor vivir en la ignorancia o es mejor saber la verdad? No tengo la menor idea de la respuesta.

―Entonces... – interrumpió Tabatha mis pensamientos – ¿hablaste con la abuela?

Asentí.

―Ella piensa que tal vez la historia de mis padres se está repitiendo conmigo. Que es posible que Jake si sienta algo por mí después de todo.

―¿De verdad? – habló Sophie mirándome soprendida.

―¿Qué vas a hacer?

―No lo sé Sophie, no estoy segura de nada.

―Deberías encararlo y decirle todo de una vez – aseguró Tabatha. Algo en mí sabía que tenía razón pero mis miedos me impedían dar ese paso.

―¿Pero, y si no me quiere?

―Eres fuerte Nessie, y muy valiente. Estoy segura de que ningún chico con más de tres neuronas funcionando te rechazaría – admitió Sophie. Tabatha asintió.

―Y en el remoto caso de que lo haga, eso solo te hará saber que es un idiota. No te mereces a un idiota Ness. Sé que hay un chico maravilloso en el mundo para ti, tal vez al encararlo solo confirmarás si es él o no.

―¿Eso creen?

―Estoy convencida – admitieron las dos al unisono antes de largar a reírse, yo también me reí.

Fue una fortuna llegar a tiempo, y también lo fue conseguir buenos lugares ya que era el útlimo juego de la temporada e independientemente de todo queríamos disfrutarlo. A pesar de que estaba lleno de alumnos pudimos conseguir buenos lugares gracias a que Sophie llamó a Darrell para avisar que íbamos tarde, él le aseguró que nos guardaría buenos asientos para cuando llegaramos. En ésta ocasión nuestro equipo se enfrentaba a Los Osos quienes venían también invictos en el campeonato y eran tan buenos como nuestros chicos.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el juego comenzara, todos gritaban alentando tanto al equipo como a Jake en particular, nosotras también lo hacíamos. Y valió la pena ya que nuestro equipo ganó después de un juego impresionantemente parejo. Los chicos del equipo festejaban en el campo junto a las porristas mientras que todos los demás gritaban y saltaban de alegría por la victoria. Entonces, entre tanta euforia, suspiré y tomé una decisión.

―¿A dónde vas Ness? – gritó Sophié entre la multitud.

―Haré algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo – ellas enseguida entendieron.

―Suerte – gritó nuevamente Sophie mientras que Tabatha cruzó los dedos.

Sonreí fugazmente dirigiéndome hacía donde los chicos del equipo continuaban festejando. Jacob se encontraba sonriendo abrazado con su mejor amigo Sam que lo abrazaba con otra sonrisa tan grande como la de su amigo. Cuando me vio se notó la sorpresa en su rostro, lo comprendí perfectamente pues había estado ignorándolo durante casi un día y medio. De todas forma él se desligó de su amigo para encararme.

―Nessie, hola. Me alegra que vinieras, ¿viste el juego? – preguntó entre los gritos por sobre sus amigos.

―Claro, felicitaciones – lo abracé brevemente –. ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

―Ven – me tomó de la mano, y me llevó un poco más lejos de los gritos que aunque todavía eran audibles se podía hablar mejor sin tener que gritar –. Entonces, dime.

―Primero que nada quiero pedirte que no me interrumpas porque sino no podré hacerlo.

―Está bien.

Asentí, respiré hondo y bajé la mirada.

―Lo que quería decir es que tú... me gustas Jake, me gustas mucho. Y no es de ahora sino desde hace un tiempo pero no te lo confesé antes porque tenías novia, y además porque no había ningún tipo de diálogo entre nosotros, pero ahora estoy lista para que lo sepas.

Levanté la mirada para verlo finalmente después de mi confesión, él parecía estar en shock o algó así pues su boca permanecía abierta mientras me observaba con sus bonitos ojos bien abiertos. Suspiré nuevamente cuando cerró la boca, estaba lista para escuchar su respuesta sea cual sea.

Un gritito chillón nos hizo girar para ver a una emocionada Lauren que venía casi saltando hacía nosotros.

―Amor, nos están esperando los chicos para festejar – comentó sonriente a la vez que se colgaba de su cuello y lo besaba con prisa, marcando territorio –, ¿acaso interrumpo?

El tono inocente no le pegaba para nada pero por el bien de todos decidí que era tiempo de retirarme para así evitar algo peor.

―No, ya hemos terminado. Felicidades otra vez Jacob, nos vemos luego.

No me atreví a decirle Jake porque me sentía extraña, ni siquiera soy capaz de explicar cómo. ¿Cómo se supone que se siente una cuando le confiesa su amor a alguien y él lo rechaza? Bueno, justo de esa manera.

Regresé de nuevo con las chicas que continuaban esperándome, por el camino me concentré en aguantas las lágrimas que querían salir. En realidad pudo ser peor, él pudo burlarse de mí pero no lo hizo. Además me había desahogado, ya no tenía ese peso encima y se sentía más cómodo de lo que hubiese imaginado.

Las chicas comprendieron al ver mi rostro que no salió como esperaba.

―¿Tan malo fue? – preguntó Sophie al abrazarme.

―En realidad no, pensé que sería peor – intenté bromear con una sonrisa que me salió un poco falsa.

―Él es un imbécil Ness, no sabe lo que se pierde – gruñó Tabatha abrazándome también, ella se veía visiblemente más irritada con Jake que Sophie.

―Gracias por el apoyo chicas pero... ¿podemos irnos ahora?

―Por supuesto – asintió Tabatha tomando mi brazo. Las tres nos despedimos de Darrell que pensaba quedarse a festejar con sus amigos la víctoria del equípo, entonces Sophie se colocó a mi lado y sonrió.

―¿Qué te parece tener compañía esta noche? – murmuró ella.

―Oh, Sophie eres brillante. Suena como una ocasión para helado y películas – sonrió también Tabatha.

―La verdad me encantaría algo de compañía en estos momentos.

―No se diga más – Sophie sacó su teléfono móvil para llamar a su madre y avisarle que se quedaría conmigo hoy, Ángela no tuvo problema.

Tabatha también llamó a su casa, por lo que escuché tío Emmett le pidió medio en broma que mientras no armara una fiesta en mi casa por él estaba bien. Ella rió para después contestarle a su padre que todavía no, que cuando de verdad armara una fiesta no sería en la casa de su tío Edward, mi casa, sino en la suya. Cortó antes de que su padre respondiese.

Con amigas como ellas, que siempre ponen una sonrisa en tu rostro, ser rechazada por Jacob Black podría parecer el fin del mundo pero no estaba ni cerca.

―¿Recuerdas cuando rompí con mi exnovio? – asentí.

Cuando Tabatha se enteró que su novio Mikey Newton, el primogénito de Jessica y Mike Newton, también amigos de mis padres, la engañaba ella se encargó de volver su vida miserable. Podría haber sentido lástima por idiota si no fuera un pelmazo de primera categoría, todo lo que tenían sus padres y su hermana de buena gente lo tenía él de imbécil.

―Claro que lo recuerdo, el idiota sale corriendo cada vez que te ve – admitió Sophie con una risita.

―Ya lo sé pero no me refiero a eso. Repetiremos esa noche de helado, películas y confesiones hasta la madrugada.

―Suena bien para mí.

―Y para mí.

Entramos en mi casa envueltas en risas por lo que la abuela se sorprendió un poco al verme volver con las chicas.

―¿Y bien? – preguntó ella.

―Ganamos – admití –, y si está bien para ti las chicas pasarán la noche conmigo.

Ella asintió.

―Por supuesto.

―Gracias abuela – sonrió Tabatha.

Entonces Sophie tomó a mi prima del brazo y, después de que ambas le dieran un beso, subieron a prisa el camino rumbo a mi habitación.

―¿Y cómo te fue a ti cariño?

―Él me rechazó – le comenté encogiéndome de hombros, como si no importase mucho aunque en realidad si importaba.

―¡Oh, Nessie! Lo siento tanto cariño – ella me abrazó durante unos minutos seguramente molesta consigo misma por haber preguntado.

―Está bien, lo superaré – medio sonreí, esperaba que si.

―Estoy segura de que lo harás.

Finalmente me despedí de ella para ir a la cocina por nuestros helados. Desde que mamá quedó embarazada el helado se había vuelto prácticamente su mejor amigo, ella siempre estaba comiéndolo y si sus antojos frecuentemente eran de algun sabor de helado. Tener reservas en casa le ahorraron a papá varias salidas a mitad de la noche.

Tomé del refrigerador dos botes de chocolate y uno de fresa antes de regresar a mi habitación donde las chicas me esperaban.

―Llegas tarde – comentó Sophie –, tenemos problemas para tomar las decisiones aquí.

―¿Por qué? – le entregué a ella uno de chocolate, su favorito y el mío, mientras que a Tabatha le ofrecí el del fresa pues sabía que mi prima lo amaba.

Ella apuntó a mi pila de películas junto a la televisión.

―"Como si fuera la primera vez", "Adictos al amor", "Un lugar llamado Notting Hill"... ¡Oh, me encanta Notting Hill! – sonrió ella sacudiendo el dvd con la cara de Julia Roberts. Tabatha la paró de inmediato.

―Ni hablar, estoy harta de las comedias románticas – ella se levantó de su lugar y observó detenidamente las demás películas – ¿qué tal "Un paseo para recordar" o "Posdata: te amo"?

―Es demasiado drama para mí – admití convencida de mis palabras.

Sophie bufó buscando nuevamente, tampoco ayudaba mucho el hecho de que mis dvd eran en su mayoría del género romance. Entonces ella sonrió enormemente.

―¿Qué tal si vemos "Crepúsculo"?

Tabatha asintió también con una sonrisa.

―¿Cómo no pensamos en Robert Pattinson desde el principio?

―Es verdad, a mí él siempre me pone de buen humor – reír quitándole a Sophie el dvd para colocarlo en el reproductor. Las dos tomaron sus helados y se acomodaron sobre la cama listas para comenzar con nuestra noche de chicas.

Entonces casi al final de la película, justo en el momento en que él la lleva al baile de graduación un prófundo suspiro de Sophie me hace voltear a verla con curiosidad.

―Sabes, Ness, deberías buscarte uno como esos y no el perdedor de Black – acepta sin dejar de ver la pantalla, ni a Robert.

Solté una risita divertida.

―Puede que lo haga, algún día.

Volví mi atención a la película que ya estaba en sus últimos minutos. Tal vez la vida no siempre es un cuento de hadas pero eso no significa que los cuentos de hadas no existan, y no solo en las películas; sino vean a mis padres.

Tal vez todo ésto no significa que yo no tenga uno sino que solamente Jake Black no será parte de el.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pobre Nessie, su Lobo la rechazó... pero es afortunada por tener buenas amigas... gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos.<em>**

**_Un beso, Liziie._ **


	6. OPORTUNIDADES - EPÍLOGO

****LA MAYORÍA DE LOS PERSONAJES DE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER PERO LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA****

* * *

><p><strong>- 6 -<strong>

**OPORTUNIDADES**

* * *

><p>Era sábado, mis padres regresaban a casa en sólo unas cuantas horas. Creo que no noté cuanto los echaba de menos realmente hasta este momento. En la mañana las chicas me ayudaron a recoger mi habitación antes de bajar a desayunar con la abuela que como siempre lo tenía todo listo.<p>

―¿Cómo durmieron? – nos preguntó ella al sentarnos.

―Genial abuela – sonrió Tabatha.

―Entonces coman ahora. Nessie, tu padre llamó hace unos minutos, llegará a Seattle a las dos mientras que el avión de tu madre aterriza a las tres y media.

―Tenemos mucho tiempo todavía – comenté pensativa –. Saben, estaba pensando en organizar algo para cuando lleguen.

Tabatha me miró con la luz iluminando sus ojos ante la perspectiva.

―¿Algo como una fiesta de bienvenida?

―Exactamente.

―Es una idea genial Nessie – sonrió la abuela viéndose claramente divertida por la expresión de mi prima. Sophie rodó los ojos pero estaba sonriendo.

―Nosotras lo organizaremos, ¡será fantástico! – chilló ella nuevamente pero no de una forma irritante sino casi igual a como la tía Alice lo hace, sobre todo si se trata de fiestas o de compras.

―Está bien, lo repartiremos todo para que esté listo antes de que ellos lleguen – las dos asintieron –. Sophie, te encargarás de avisarles a todos. Tabatha, lo tuyo será la decoración de la casa. Yo, buscaré algo para el banquete.

Ellas asintieron nuevamente, la abuela se ofreció también para cualquier cosa que necesitaramos pero se mantuvo al margen para dejarnos libertad a la hora de escoger.

Sophie no tardó en quemar las líneas teléfonicas para comunicarles a todos nuestros amigos y familiares sobre la fiesta. Tabatha solo pasó junto a ella corriendo hacía mi habitación, seguramente planeaba hacer carteles de bienvenida o alguna cosa similar. Mientras mis amigas estaban ocupadas, yo busqué en la lista de teléfonos de casa el número de la señora Cheney, la tía abuela de Sophie, que era conocida en el pueblo por hacer magníficos postres para fiestas. Con un poco de suerte podría convencerla de hacer algo para mí, para la tarde.

Nos llevó varias horas encargarnos de todo pero lo estabamos lográndo, Tabatha estaba sobre la escalera colgando su brillante cartel de bienvendida que quien lo viera jamás diría que lo hizo en un par de horas con cartón, hojas de colores, unos cuantos marcadores permanentes y purpurina. Mientras admiraba el cartel Sophie dejó el teléfono a un lado para encararme.

―Esme le avisó a tu abuelo Carlisle así que yo llamé a tus abuelos Renée y Charlie, los dos vendrán. Los tíos Rose y Emmett también confirmaron al igual que la tía Alice y el tío Jasper, le mandé un mensaje a Amanda y otro a Andrew, ambos asistirán.

―Estoy segura que lo harán si no quieren que tía Alice los asesine – las dos reímos. La tía jamás permitiría que sus hijos se perdiesen una fiesta y mucho menos si era una reunión familiar.

―Seguramente. La tía Nikki vendrá pero un poco más tarde, en cuanto salga de trabajar y pase por Valerie al jardín de niños. Creo que también mencionó algo de traer a un novio, un tal Alec, pero no lo comprendí muy bien.

Asentí, había escuchado a mamá comentarle a mi padre sobre el nuevo novio de tía Nicole, ella creía que era un buen tipo así que no veía problema.

―Está bien, ¿qué más?

―Los amigos de tu papá de la firma vendrán. Y nunca te lo pregunté pero, ¿ya se casaron?

Sonreí.

―¿Victoria y Riley? Si, el verano pasado que fuiste a Florida.

―Oh, bueno. Ese hombre simpático con el que tu padre habla mucho, Laurent, también vendrá, y con su nueva novia – entonces fue su turno de sonreír –, escuché que ella tiene diecinueve años. Algunos en el pueblo están horrorizados por la diferencia de edad.

―También lo escuché, igual no creo que sea algo malo.

―No, ni yo pero ya ves como es la gente. En fin, de los amigos de tía Bella en el hospital todos confirmaron menos la tía Bree y Diego que está de luna de miel.

―Obviamente.

―Obviamente. James vendrá con Rebecca también más tarde, en cuanto acaben sus turnos. Jessica y Mike sí llegarán a tiempo, Shelley vendrá pero su hermano Mikey no.

Ambas reímos con fuerza mientras que yo lancé una mirada a Tabatha que seguía enfrascada en la decoración.

―¿Por qué no me sorprende?

―Será cobarde – negó divertida –, como sea. Mis padres vendrán en hora pero Chris tardará un poco en aparecer.

Claro, Christopher. El hermano dos años mayor de Sophie, y el amor plátonico de Tabatha desde que tiene uso de razón. Esta fiesta comenzaba a ponerse interesante.

―Eso hará feliz a Tabatha – murmuré, Sophie asintió.

―Lo sé, jamás comprenderé ese enamoramiento que tiene con mi hermano.

Tabatha se dejó caer en el sofá junto a nosotras tomándonos por sorpresa.

―Así que están criticando sin mí, eso es egoísta chicas.

Me reí.

―Cállate, estamos repasando la lista de invitados.

―¿Y bien?

―Mikey no vendrá – comenté con una sonrisa, Tabatha también sonrió.

―Eso está bien.

―Pero Chris sí lo hará – agregué después.

―Eso está mucho mejor.

Una risueña Sophie le lanzó un almohadón en la cara a Tabatha que ella no pudo evitar, lo paré antes de que se volviera una guerra sin dominio.

―¿Y tú? – me preguntó Sophie atenta.

―Conseguí que tu tía abuela acepte enviarme algo para la tarde, lo dejé a su gusto. Además hablé con la madre de Darla, ahora es ella quien maneja la empresa de catering de su familia, también me enviará varios canapés para la fiesta, y con un descuento en el precio. Arreglé lo de la bebida con el señor Marquéz, él mandará a su cadete en un par de horas para traer el pedido.

―Perfecto – sonrió Tabatha, Sophie asintió de acuerdo. Solo me limité a sonreí, esperaba que todo saliera tan bien como había planeado en mi cabeza.

Con el correr de las horas fuimos acabándolo todo a medida que llegaba la familia, con algunas excepciones obvio, como lo eran la tía Jessica y Chris que según sabíamos estaban al llegar, además del abuelo Carlisle que se había ofrecido para traer a mis padres. Seis y media de la tarde el coche del abuelo estacionó frente a casa, por la ventana obsevé como mis padres bajaban del mismo hablando distraidamente. Hice unas señas a todos para que se prepararan, de pronto el silencio reinó el lugar. Los tres entraron calmadamente en la casa cuando de pronto todos saltaron grtitando "Sorpresa". Mis padres sonrieron agradecidos por el recibimiento, y felices de estar de regreso.

Mi madre fue la primera en abrazarme.

―Nessie, te extrañamos tanto.

―Yo también mamá – besé su mejilla antes de abrazar a mi padre.

―Princesa, es muy bueno verte de nuevo – él me sonrió. Sentí risitas alrededor de nosotros.

―¡Papá! – reproché, las risitas aumentaron.

―Lo siento – se disculpó sin sentirlo realmente, me reí pues era imposible enojarme con él.

Luego de los saludos correspondientes con la familia la fiesta comenzó realmente. Todos estaban impresionados por la rápidez con la que nos organizamos para realizar la bienvenida, incluso tía Alice que no paraba de decír que nosotras éramos dígnas sobrinas suyas y Amanda, mi prima de trece años, nos regañó por no incluirla en la planeación.

Un rato más tarde Tabatha puso música a un volúmen aceptable, y de alguna manera ella se las arregló para sacar a Chris a bailar cuando todos sabemos que éste lo odia profundamente. Tanto Sophie como yo no podíamos parar de reír al igual que mamá y las tías Ángela y Rose pues tió Emmett vigilaba de cerca que ese muchachito no se fuera a propasar con su niña. Contuve las ganas de rodar los ojos, si alguien iba a propasarse ese claramente no sería Chris.

Estaba bailando con mi primo Andrew cuando papá nos interrumpió.

―Nessie, te buscan en la puerta.

Sorprendida e intrigada me asomé a la entrada, entonces casi caigo de la impresión. Delante de mí estaba Jacob Black mirándome con intensidad y con una expresión que nunca antes había visto en su rostro.

―Hola – susurró.

―Jacob, ¿qué haces aquí?

―¿Tienes unos minutos? – asentí y cerré la puerta para poder escucharlo mejor –. Sabes, Nessie, ayer cuando hablamos y me confesaste que me querías, admito que me tomó por sorpresa... – yo negué.

―Está bien, no tienes que explicarme nada. En realidad preferiría dejar las cosas como están.

―Escucha Nessie, lo que trato de decirte es que... – nuevamente lo corté, no quería escuchar nada de eso.

―No lo hagas – suspiré –. Te entiendo Jake, comprendo que no sientes nada por mi, y eso es algo que no me sorprende porque casi ni nos conocemos pero... – él colocó un dedo sobre mis labios.

―Renesmee, escúchame por favor – no pude más que asentir –. Lo que quiero decir es que me tomaste por sorpresa, es cierto que no nos conocemos mucho pero tú tampoco me eres indiferente.

Mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa de su confesión, ¿él realmente estaba admitiendo que yo le... gustaba?

―¡¿Estás de broma?! – repuse, un poco a la defensiva, porque me era difícil creerlo.

―Claro que no, lamento no haberlo podido decir ayer. Me gustas Nessie pero quiero hacer esto bien contigo, ir suave y ver qué pasa.

―No lo puedo creer – murmuré torpemente mientras me quitaba el cabello de la cara – ¿estás seguro de esto?

Jake tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas, y sonrió de esa forma que me encantaba.

―Quiero intentarlo contigo.

No pude contenerme y me lancé a sus brazos, él me regresó el abrazo con fuerza levantándome del suelo. Cuando volví a tener los pies en la tierra no me separé de él, podía decir que su sonrisa era tan grande como la mía. Fue allí donde se me ocurrió una magnífica idea.

―¿Te gustaría pasar?

Él me miró dudoso.

―No sé si debería Nessie, es algo de tu familia.

―Está bien nadie muerde, aunque tal vez papá... – entonces solté una carcajada al ver su cara de susto –. Solo bromeo, entremos.

Lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé dentro de la casa sin darle tiempo siquiera de pensar en una excusa, se sentía mejor así. Tabatha y Sophie se sorprendieron muchísimo al verlo, y mucho más al notar que ibamos de la mano, pero no preguntaron nada, al menos no en ese momento. Presenté a Jacob ante mi familia como un amigo del instituto, que al fin y al cabo es lo que eramos hasta allí, pero sé que por las miradas de la abuela Esme, de mamá, las chicas, e incluso la mirada especulativa de mi padre, que no se lo creyeron del todo. Afortunadamente a mi familia le tomó poco tiempo entrar en confianza con Jake, y a él con ellos también.

Entonces, mientras lo veía hablar con Andrew y con Chris sobre el último juego que ganaron Los Lobos, mientras miraba a mis padres abrazados sonreírse, pensaba en ese diario que tanto había cambiado mi vida en los últimos días. No siempre lo improbable es imposible, así que no hay que temer a decir las cosas con el corazón porque puedes llegar a llevarte una sorpresa con eso. Como sucedió con mis padres, como sucedió conmigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- 6.1 -<br>**

**EPÍLOGO**

* * *

><p>Estaba terminando de picar los vegetales para la ensalada cesar cuando un enorme golpe me hizo saltar de la impresión, luego del susto inicial compredí que no fue más que alguien azotándo la puerta de la entrada con violencia. Rápidamente dejé todo y corrí en dicha dirección pero lo único que pude ver fue una larga cabellera negra corriendo por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación. Seguí el camino a un paso más lento hasta que di con la puerta, golpeé y entré.<p>

Estaba allí mi hermosa niña, ella tendida sobre la cama lloraba desconsoladamente. Me senté a su lado y acaricié su lacio cabello con suavidad.

―¿Qué sucede cielo? – pregunté cuando su llanto se había calmado un poco, ella levantó su vista y pude ver rojos sus bonitos ojos castaños.

―Él tiene novia, mamá. Todo este tiempo pensé que sentía algo por mi pero entonces comenzó a salir con esa tonta chica del instituto – sus sollozos aumentaron.

―Oh, cielo. Tal vez solo estás confundida.

―No, mamá... ¡soy tan idiota! – gimió escondiendo su cara en la almohada –. Es obvio que él me ve todavía como una niña.

Pobre de mi pequeña, podría decir que comprendía sus sentimientos pues hace ya muchos años pasé por una situación similar a la suya. Ese pensamiento me dio una idea, o más bien varias ideas.

―Espera un minuto, enseguida regreso.

Rebusqué en el primer cajón de mi mesa de luz segura de que lo que buscaba se encontraba allí. Encontré el diario de mi madre en el fondo, debajo de unas cuantas de mis pertenecias. Desde el momento en que lo tuve por primera vez lo guardé como si fuese una relíquia, nunca más volví a leerlo pero siempre lo conservé cerca de mí fuera donde fuera que estuviese.

Cuando regresé a su habitación ella continuaba en la cama pero ya no lloraba, me acomodé a su lado nuevamente y le entregué el diario de la misma forma en la que mi abuela me lo entregó a mí hace tanto.

―¿Mamá?

―Tómalo Rachel.

―¿Qué es esto?

―Es un diario – sonreí ante su cara de confusión, de cierta manera ella me recordaba mucho a la chica que fui a pesar de que se parecía mucho más a mi madre que a nadie –. Quiero que lo leas, es posible que te ayude a comprender algunas cosas.

―No te entiendo.

―Tú léelo, ya lo comprenderas.

Besé su mejilla rosada antes de salir de su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Me quedé allí durante un minuto, recordando. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que yo recibí ese diario, desde que todo comenzó, pasaron tantas cosas desde entonces.

Mi hermano Daniel nació cuatro meses después de aquello, resultó ser un niño precioso físicamente muy parecido a mi padre a excepción de sus ojos los cuales eran iguales a los de mi madre y a los míos. Jake y yo formalizamos nuestra relación pocos días después de su primer mes, aunque salíamos desde antes hasta esa fecha no lo hicimos oficial para la familia. Nadie fue más feliz por ello que Sophie y Tabatha.

Puedo decir con alegría que pasamos cada una de las pruebas que la vida puso en nuestros caminos, la primera y más difícil de ellas fue nuestra relación a distancia. No negaré que fueron años difíciles, con Jacob jugando para la Universidad de Tennesee y yo en Julliard cada vez teníamos menos tiempo para nosotros. Era un alivio para mí que Sophie y Tabatha también estuviesen en Nueva York, ellas eran mi apoyo en esos momentos cuando nada parecía estar bien. Pero Jake y yo jamás nos dejamos vencer, no había otra posibilidad para dos personas que se amaban locamente y solo querían vivir su amor.

Nos casamos siete meses después de mi graduación, en Forks. Los dos decidimos que queríamos estar lo más cerca posible de nuestras familias, y eso hicimos, nos mudamos de regreso al pequeño pueblo que nos vio crecer. Rachel Black llegó a este mundo quince meses y doce días después de nuestro matrimonio. Mi madre enloqueció cuando la vio por primera vez, mi padre parecía adorar el aire que respiraba, mi hermano tenía ojos solo para ella y mi Jake, él parecía no poder creer que ella finalmente estuviese con nosotros después de tanto esperarla. Rachel era la niña más hermosa que alguien pudiese imaginar, como su madre no era objetiva pero Sophie, su madrina, siempre decía que así era.

Y hablando de Sophie, ella se casó finalmente con su antiguo compañero Darrell. Ambos perdieron en contacto durante la universidad pero se volvieron a encontrar cuando ella regresó a Forks para trabajar en la clínica veterinaria con su madre, desde entonces su relación creció a pasos agigantados. Pocos meses después de comenzar a salir ellos se comprometieron y un par de años más tarde Eric llegó a sus vidas completando así su felicidad.

Un nuevo golpé me sacó de mis pensamientos, luego una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte me hizo salir a la sala con una sonrisa en mis labios y lanzarme a sus brazos que me recibieron gustosos.

―¡Vaya recibimiento! – él sonrió, solté una risita antes de besar sus apetecibles labios. No importara cuando tiempo llevabamos casados, estaba segura de que cada día que pasaba lo amaba un poco más.

―¿Qué tal el trabajo? – pregunté, Jake ahora entrenaba al equipo del insituto de Forks, ese del cual formó parte una vez.

―Todo normal, Tabatha te manda saludos – sonreí al asentír.

Mi querida prima se casó un mes y medio después de enterarse que estaba embarazada de Oliver, aunque ese era un detalle que pocos sabíamos. Chris insitió mucho en en el matrimonio en cuanto supo que iba a ser padre usando como principal argumento la reacción de tío Emmett. Tabatha intentó decirle que ya era una mujer de veintiocho años y que no debía darle explicaciones a nadie pero él no se quedó tranquilo hasta que todos los papeles estuvieron firmados defintivamente.

Yo estaba segura de que Chris lo hizo, más que por temor a su suegro, para conseguir finalmente que Tabatha-no-creo-en-el-matrimonio-Cullen se lanzasé a la piscina de los casados de una vez por todas, algo que él llevaba años deseando. Meses antes del nacimiento de mi ahijado ellos se mudaron al pueblo y Tabatha comenzó a trabajar en el instituto de Forks como profesora de Filosofía. Siempre pensé que había decidido estudiar eso como una forma de vengarse de Buster por todo lo que la hizo pasar a ella; obviamente Tabatha lo negó pero ahora qué más da, ella era feliz hablando de Filosofía y no tenía por costumbre intimidar o castigar a sus alumnos cuando tenían una opinión diferente a la suya porque sabía lo que se sentía estar en ambos lados de la moneda.

―Le hablaré después.

―¿Dónde está Rachel?

―En su habitación, parece que Eric está saliendo con una chica y ella no lo tomó muy bien.

Jake cambió su expresión a una de enojo, él odiaba que alguien lastimara a su pequeña de cualquier modo. Yo lo comprendía pero nadie era responsable de que mi hija de quince años estuviese enamorada del hijo de mi mejor amiga, un chico que era más de un año mayor que ella y para él cual Rachel siempre fue como una hermanita.

―Hablaré con ese chiquillo mañana.

Pude ver en sus ojos como tramaba algo por lo que negué con calma.

―No te metas Jake, deja que ellos arreglen sus problemas.

―Nessie...

―Basta. Además le di a ella el diario de mi madre.

Él cambió su expresión de golpe, parecía haberlo comprendido del todo.

―¿Crees que le funcionará?

―Nos sirvió a nosotros – entonces Jake sonrió.

―Así fue, te amo Nessie.

―Yo también te amo mi Jake.

Lo besé nuevamente disfutando de la sensación antes de separnos, tomé su mano y con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros nos adentramos en la cocina para continuar con la cena.

Estaba segura de que Rachel saldría bien de todo esto, como acertadamente alguien me confió una vez, si no es ese chico será otro. Sea como sea creo que existe alguien especial para mi pequeña, tengo la esperanza de que el diario de mi madre pueda ayudarla tanto como me ayudó a mí en su momento. Ese mágico cuaderno viejo que me demostró que si luchas por lo que quieres tal vez puedas conseguir lo que deseas. Eso es algo que quiero que Rachel aprenda, no tener miedo a luchar porque si no lo intentas jamás sabras si eres capaz de hacerlo. Quiero que luche por su final feliz; así como yo lo hice por el mío, y lo seguiré haciendo por el resto de los días de mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>...FIN...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora sí, acabó. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, las alertas y los favoritos en esta historia; espero que la disfrutaran tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla. Nos encontraremos entonces en alguna otra, seguro no faltará oportunidad. <strong>

**Un beso, Liziie.  
><strong>


End file.
